Kingdom Hearts Marluxia The Graceful Assassin
by ChoasDivine No.11
Summary: This story is about Marluxia's days as Nobody and what he had to go through as a nobody.This story is really coming along just as I pictured it and hope the people reading this will like it too.
1. Past & Present

**This Is my first Story and well i don't own any of the characters ... yet oh and i liked to say hi to all the Marluxia Fans out there and i hope you like this story. Happy Reading!!!!**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Marluxia

No: 11

The Graceful Assassin

By: Chaos Divine No: 11

Chapter 1

Past and Present

Rauliam woke up in front of an old mansion. Rauliam got up when he noticed a hooded figure come out of a swirling black portal the figure then

said "my name is Xemnas and you are" Rauliam just kept his head down and Xemnas said "I see" then suddenly Xemnas rose his right hand up

and then Rauliam name appeared then they began to swirl around Rauliam until Xemnas rose his right hand once again. A giant X appeared and

Xemnas rearranged the letters and finally they combined to form a name and Rauliam read the word that floated in front of him aloud "Marluxia"

and Xemnas nodded and said "are you willing to give up everything that you know to join my organization" Marluxia thought for awhile until he

finally said "yes".

Xemnas then handed Marluxia a black coat similar to Xemnas's and Marluxia quietly slipped it over his original clothes and

walked in after Xemnas in the black both emerged from the Dark corridor to a Dark deserted city and Marluxia asked "where are we" Xemnas

Answered his question "This City is called The Dark City and Where on the world That Never Was" Marluxia noticed a White Castle that was off in

the distance next to a ignoramus Heart Shaped Moon Xemnas followed Marluxia's gaze and said "that's where you will for now on". Xemnas then

walked past him and said "come Marluxia it's a long way to our home" Marluxia nodded and followed Xemnas into a dark alley that lead to a sky

scraper and Xemnas said "this building is called Memory skyscraper" Marluxia stared in awe at the skyscraper. Suddenly a black creature with

yellow eyes appeared followed by several more then another several more until they were both surrounded by these creatures and then

realization hit Marluxia and Marluxia said "these are the creatures that attacked me that night at the Public Garden". _**Flash back**__ Ruliam was_

driving down the streets of Tokyo Japan in his Mercedez Benz when he made a turn and almost crashed with a parked car but he was a good driver and

easily avoided it while driving he noticed that the Public Garden finally opened and he's been planning to go when it opened so he parked his Mercedez in

the front and walked in and the first thing he noticed was the lavish smell of flowers he always loved the smell of flowers and the aroma was irresistible

so he began walking around with his hands in his pants pockets admiring the Roses, For-get-me-nots, daphledills, and etc. when he suddenly heard a

elderly man yelling and Rauliam turned around to see a black creatures invading the Garden he began running towards the elderly man but he was

ambushed from above and Rauliam fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was his heart floating above him and then he fell in to the dark

abyss ._**End Flash Bac**__k_

Marluxia was brought back from his memories by Xemnas yelling "move" and Marluxia barley moved out of the way of a

charging Neo Shadow .Marluxia then raised his right hand and a single rose petal fell onto his palm then in a burst of rose petals a large green

and pink scythe appeared in his hand. Xemnas teleported atop Memory Skyscraper to watch Marluxias fight with the Neo Shadows.

* * *

**If you hated it please tell me and if you liked it please tell me any way Please Review!!!!**


	2. The Test

** I dont own kingdom Hearts or any of its charaters, I'd liked to thank animeprincess661 and Vegeluxia for there reviews by the way sorry i havent updated in awhile i've been a bit busy lately anyway on to the main course. **

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Test

Marluxia swung his Full Bloom at the hordes of neoshodows every swing hacking them and obliterating them. Marluxia loved the rush of battle it made him feel unbeatable, Mean while Xemnas watched the battle from atop Memory Skyscraper and said "he is very strong and the neoshodows are struggling its time to kick it up notch" and at that he snapped his fingers and two Darksides appeared near the other side of the battle field Marluxia then jumped up and swung his Full Bloom causing a shockwave to be sent at the first unexpecting Darkside which easily sliced through it making it collapse on top of the defenseless group of neoshadows. Marluxia then began to relentlessly hack through the sea of heartless each one disappearing and leaving a pool of black blood were it stood Marluxia then rapidly floated to the side to avoid being crush by the Darksides massive black arm which impacted the ground causing a swirl of darkness to appear and even more heartless began to appear. Marluxia then jumped on the darksides arm and began running up with Full Bloom in hand then he jumped up and raised his scythe over his head and then brought it down on the darksides huge head and it sliced it in halve it then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Marluxia landed on the wet ground and tuned to face the rest of the neoshodows and he yelled "VANISH" and slammed the Full Blooms hilt on the ground causing three large blood red circles to appear and it began to obliterate the large group of heartless and after three minutes there were no more heartless in sight and Marluxia collapsed in a puddle of water and the last thing he saw was Xemnas walking towards him then he blacked out. Xemnas lifted Marluxia onto his shoulder and began walking towards the organizations strong hold Xemnas then thought to himself "the boy has potential he can be useful to us besides he passed the test".

* * *

**Review or i'll tell Marluxia to kill you **

**Marluxia: You heard the man** **REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Meeting

**sorry i have'nt updated i got sick and you all know how it feels to be sick right. **

**By the way sorry this is short but i think its worth your while.**

**I also want to thank Eternal Symphonia for Reviewing and you all will to. **

**My goal is to get at least 1000 Reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Meeting **

After taking an unconscious Marluxia to his room Xemnas made his way to Nothing Gathers to tell the rest of the organization about Marluxia.

Xemnas opened a white double door and walked in and found himself on the middle citadel and he floated to his seat and sat down and looked at his fateful followers and said "today I found a boy in his early twenties".

"What is his name" asked Zexion no. 6 of the organization "his name is Marluxia No: 11 of our organization" answered Xemnas, "most intriguing" said Vexen No: 4 of the organization, "how do you spell that dude?" said Xigbar No: 2 of the organization, "M-A-R-L-U-X-I-A got it memorized" interrupted Axel No: 8 of the organization.

Saix said "what will his code name be?", Xemnas said "it shall be The Graceful Assassin", "sounds scary" muttered Demyx No: 9 of the organization, Lexeaus looked down to at Demyx and said "don't be a pussy cat Demyx", So where is he now superior" asked Luxord No: 10 of the organization, Xemnas said "he fell unconscious after his test and now he is sound asleep in his room."

Reminds me of my test" said Xaldin no:3 of the organization, "Yeah but you didn't fall unconscious afterwards dude" replied Xigbar, Enough chit chat I'd liked to meet him personally" said Axel, " I agree with the red head" said Zexion, "what's that supposed to mean book worm" spatted Axel, "Enough!!" yelled Xemnas and Zexion and Axel immediately became quiet and Xemnas said "its final then Axel and Zexion will teach Marluxia right from wrong" at that Xemnas and the other organization members vanished leaving Axel and Zexion alone and Axel let a sigh and Said " Lets go partner" and they both portaled away.

* * *

**So what did you think.**

**by the way the next chapter is going to be really awesome so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Marluxia The Graceful Assassin.**

**Oops i mean chapter 5 is going to be awesome but any way stay tuned.**

**If you want to yell at me for bieng gone go ahead.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Truth

** This chapter is a bit sloppy it was like 1:00 at night and i could hardly think so if it is please let me know also I really want to thank Xelskyr for his encouraging lecture and i promise next chapter will have alot more detail**

** I promise and I want to thank Marine is hope2 for reviewing all three chapters and a special thanks to Vegeluxia and any way on to the story. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**The Truth**

Marluxia woke up and he was soaking wet he then began to take in his surroundings noticing a white table near the wall, a couple of bookshelves near the other side of the wall, a Big screen T.V. on the opposite side of his bed and a personal bathroom, and the thing that caught his attention was the balcony outside his room.

Marluxia then got up and walked to the bath room to take a long shower because for some reason he smelt like shit a two hours later Marluxia walked out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and he then searched for a clean coat first he slipped his black boxers on then pulled up his black baggy pants then put the coat on after getting dress he walked to his balcony and gazed upon the dark city far below him and quietly said " I'd rather be in hell then this dreadful place".

He then heard a loud knock on his door at first he wasn't going to answer it but maybe it was a emergency so he walked to the door and slowly opened it and saw a boy with blue and silver hair and another guy but with red spiky hair and where both wearing the same exact coat like his then he said " who are you" and Axel said im Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized and Marluxia said "sure I do" and next was Zexion who said " my name is Zexion it's a pleasure to finally meet you Marluxia".

Marluxia asked "how do you know my name" Zexion said "your part of our organization" "your No. 11 The Graceful Assassin" said Axel, Axel then pulled out a black Chocolate cell Phone from his pocket and handed it to Marluxia and said "this will come in handy when we go on missions and to get hot girl's numbers.

Marluxia said "Missions and what do you mean by _we_" Well were nobodies" started Zexion and Axel finished "special Nobodies" and Zexion hit up side the head and said "indeed we are special because we got to keep our bodies even after losing our hearts."

Marluxia said " you mean I don't have a heart" and placed trebling hand on over were his heart should be and to his horror he didn't feel a beat and said "how do I get my heart back" and Zexion said " there is one way to get our hearts back and it involves the heartless and with a sigh he said we must slay heartless and collect the captive heart and send it to Kingdom Hearts and when we collect enough hearts w--- and was cut off by Marluxia who said "we'll become whole."

Marluxia then looked from Zexion to Axel who was leaning against a nearby wall and Marluxia said "you are telling the truth aren't you" and Axel said "unfortunately we are" that's when Marluxia pushed axel and zexion aside and began walking down the white hall and Axel yelled "where are you going" and Marluxia said with out looking back "to kill those damn heartless for I can get my heart back." Zexion said "lets give him time to digest the information we told him", Axel said "why" and Zexion said "it gives us time to prepare for our next mission" and Axel expression changed from a confused look to a happy grin and said "its about time" and Zexion said "after we are done we are to meet Xemnas at the Alter of Naught" and axel said does he always have to brief us up there I bet he sleeps there too. Zexion said "… most likely he probably does" and they both teleported away.

* * *

**What do you think oh and next chapter is going to be spectacler so please stick with me.**

**Please Review!!!!!!**


	5. Marluxia VS Vexen

**I like to think this as the crown of this story because its so awesome**

**A very Special Thanks goes to Vegeluxia.**

**Marluxia: Choas doesnt own any thing he only owns the attacks OKAY!!!**

**These attacks are mostly from KH 2 Final Mix. any prepare your self for the extreme awesomeness.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Marluxia V.S. Vexen

Marluxia was trying to figure out how to get out of this mazelike castle and Marluxia said "damn" and he then turned a corner and was now face to face with a old man with crazy like green eyes and messy blonde hair and Marluxia said "out of the way old man" and Vexen said "that's not nice you should respect your elders."

Marluxia was getting very annoyed with Vexens cracky old voice and said " out of the way or I'll move you by force your choice" and Vexen said "sounds like them fighting words and a threat" and said "if it's a fight you want then lets flower boy".

That's when Marluxia snapped and pratically yelled "fine Ill get rid of you, you wretched old man" and he raised his right arm and another rose petal fell on to his palm and in a flash of petals appeared his deadly Full Bloom and said " you'll now know real fear".

That's when Marluxia swung his scythe horizontally to slash Vexen but Vexen moved out of the way and Marluxia slashed nothing but air and that's when Vexen hands began to glow a dark blue and he fired multepole Blizzaga spells whitch Marluxia maneuvered around them and and slashed the last two away that's when he thought "this hall is to small for a fight" and slashed once more vertically whitch cut a piece of Vexens coat and Vexen said you "insolent fool" and fired a wave blizzard spells and Marluxia pratically danced around them and Marluxia quickly moved to his left to avoid being hit by Vexens foot and Marluxia then unleashed a series of Vertical and horizontal attacks but each attack missed colliding with the walls making large and deep cuts.

Vexen then backtraked and fired Ice Bullets whitch Marluxia swatted aside as he advanced forward then he teleported a inch from Vexens face and violently head-butted him sending Vexen flying through multopole walls and Marluxia saw this as a chance to do a eternal wound and he charged towards the dizzy Vexen and pulled Full Bloom over his head but was cut off because Vexen fired Two Large ice Bullets whitch collided with Marluxias open adamant and sent him flying the other direction.

And Vexen fired two Blizzard spells, Marluxia hit a wall rather hard causing him to spit out a small amount of blood and next thing he knew both of his feet were frozen solid then he watched as Vexen brutally punched his stomach and Marluxia coughed up a even Larger amount of blood. Then Vexen then turned around and said "Game over" and began walking away and Marluxia then raised his Full Bloom over his head and begun spinning it rapidly and with enough momentum he threw it at Vexen.

But Vexen Heard the whistling sound and tuned around and blocked it with his Freeze Pride and that was heard was the grinding of metal and the thing you can see was a shit load of sparks. Then Full Bloom fell to the ground with a load clank noise and Vexen then said "pity to think that you can beat me humph" and Marluxia said "its not over its just not" and Vexen said " I didn't catch that what" and Marluxia said "Magic every body could do it right", Vexen then said Most can but I highly Doubt you c—his sentence was cut short by Marluxia's Constricting Thorn attack and Marluxia then resummoned his Full Bloom and fired two red beams whicth shattered the ice that imprisoned his feet.

Vexen then stuttered " I-I-m-press-ive" and Marluxia said Check and Mate then he turned around and snapped his fingers causing the thorns to vanish and vexen fell to the ground gasping for air. Marluxia then heard a sound and ducked in the nick of time and turned around to see vexen running towards him and Marluxia grumbled "this is never going to end" and turned around and began running down the halls.

Vexen was gaining on him and now there were side by side exchageing blows and sparks were flying every where Marluxia blows were starting to slow and Vexen saw this and took advantage of this and he swung his Freeze Pride But Marluxia bloked causing them to lock and sending sparks everywhere. That's when Marluxia turned and saw a window ahead and had an idea that's when Marluxia pulled Full Bloom in front of him and fired two red lazer shots whitch shattered the window instantly.

Marluxia then made a desperate attempt to grab Vexens hood whitch was successful because Vexen Was paying attention to the shattering window ahead that's when he heaved Vexen back and threw him out the window single handedly.

Marluxia couldn't stop so he was also thrown out the window Marluxia then felt some thing kick his back and it sent him flying further down but Marluxia turned in midair and saw that Vexen was higher up and was firing Ice Bullets whitch Marluxia deflected with his Full Bloom.

He then pulled Full Bloom over his air born body and then swung it causing a large Pink shock wave to fly up at Vexen cutting its way through the ice bullets and Vexen Yelled "FUCK YOU MARLUXIA". That's when the pink wave collided with his Freeze pride whitch made him fly even higher up and Marluxia prepared for the impact below and BAM!!! Fell through a building and landed inside and Marluxia let out a Painful scream that could be heard from miles away and coughed up a very large amount of blood and he then whispered I…Win and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Vexen soared over The Altar Of Naught whitch caught the attention of Xemnas, Axel, and Zexion , Zexion said "What the" with disbelieving eyes, Axel put his hand over his eyes and said Man never knew Vexen Could Fly look at that the guy sure can fly", Xemnas began rubbing his temples in frustration.

* * *

**Marluxia: Hardest Fight in my life so tired must sleep uh.**

**Choas: He just needs a nap dont worry he'll be fine.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Mission Brief

**This chapter is probably short and when i wrote it I found it kinda boring so i apolize for that.**

**I liked to thanks Vegeluxia for her review i found it very encouraging and if you haven't read her stories you should because their AWESOME!!!!**

**Now i need your opinions of what worlds Marluxia should go to Im thinking of just going to the Kingdom Hearts 1 worlds but if you have any other exceptions I will gladly read them.**

**well good luck.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Mission Brief**

Marluxia woke up in a rather old house he then felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder when he tried to get up.

He then got very slowly for it wont hurt as much and said "man that Vexen character is some thing else" He then looked up and noticed that there was a gaping hole above him and he said "I must've made that when I fell".

He then jumped out through the hole and said "I've got to stop blacking out when im done fighting" he then looked up at the towering castle before him and said "I better go meet Axel and Zexion at the Alter of Naught before they throw a tantrum".

Marluxia then jumped off the roof he was on and landed on the cold black ground while clutching his shoulder and began walking towards the maze like castle and walked up the green transparent walk way, Mean while Vexen made his way to his lab after flying out of the worlds atmosphere and a lazy Axel had to go get him before he suffocated in space and now he walked through his labs grayish door and let out a soft chuckle and devious said "you may think you have beaten me but im always a step ahead ha ha" and pulled out a jar with a with a rose petal and a pinch of blood inside the rather small jar.

Marluxia was now passing the hall of Empty Melodious and said " who ever built this damn castle im going to kill him" and a picture of Tetsuya Nomura suddenly appears on the screen and walked through the black door ahead of him, Mean while Axel was picking a piece of meat out of his Muller and pulled out a whole chicken wing and Zexion was passing the time by reading a book he previously checked out from his over size library and Xemnas was romantically talking to his precious kingdom Hearts shaped moon.

Then Axel finally broke the awkward silence by saying " Marluxia is probably taking a dump and by the wait of it he must have daeria"(misspelled I know), and Zexion sarcastically said " sure Axel he's taking a taking a dump" "See even Zexion agrees with me" blurted out Axel that's when Zexion hit him upside the head and said "I was being sarcastic you idiot" and Xemnas said " if he doesn't show up on time I'll send Demyx with you instead" and both Nobodies let out a horrified chuckle.

Marluxia was now making his way the spiral stairs that lead to the group of nobodies and said " don't get your pant in knot im here" and they all turned around to face a Bruised up Marluxia and Zexion then shot Marluxia a green orb and instantly feel his wounds heal and Marluxia said "wow I feel a lot better than before" and began doing squats on the spot and Zexion said " your welcome" and Marluxia stopped doing squats and looked at Zexion who was staring at Marluxia with eager eyes as if he was expecting a answer or something and Marluxia looked away and said " now about the mission" and looked at Xemnas and Axel put a comforting hand on zexions Shoulder because he was sobbing at the fact that Marluxia didn't even say thank you. And Xemnas said "Now on to more important matters you three will go to the world of Agrabah and collect as many hearts as you can and you must defeat a Behemoth Heartless who holds a very strong heart oh and No: 11 don't go attacking other members and gave Marluxia a really scary look which sent a chill down Marluxias spine. Marluxia said "my name is Marluxia remember" and Xemnas said "yes we all know your name". "Now on to the mission" said Zexion and Axel opened a Dark Corridor leading to an awaiting Agrabah first to walk in was Axel then Zexion then was followed by Marluxia.

* * *

**Zexion:** How come you didn't say thank you Marluxia why Sob Sob.

**Marluxia:** well First of all I dont say thank you its not in my dictionary.

**Zexion:** Would you like me to let you borrow mine.

**Marluxia:** No Thank you

**Zexion:** You said thank you oh thank the lord

**Choas:** Zexion what is it with you and politeness anyway.

**Axel:** while their Arguing about politeness how about you **_Review_** and dont forget to be polite or Zexion will have another Emotional Breakdown.


	7. Agrabah in Choas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing if I did i would let Marluxia live. **

**I feel healthy as a horse now man feels good when you not sick any more right?**

**well this is the longest chapter so far and this is the first world Marluxia goes to.**

**But if you have any other world ideas let me know and if he does go to Holloween town what should he be exactly.**

**Many thanks to Vegeluxia whos sticked with me so far and again check out her new story Code Radince its really long but really good.**

**well heres chapter 7 enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Agrabah in Chaos**

Marluxia began taking in his surroundings noticing the crowds of people and the people who walked on burning coal and the people swallowing swords and the people who lay on a bed of pointy needles.

" This must be agrabah considering the blazing hot sun and the change of scenery" thought Marluxia then Axel waved a hand in front of Marluxias face to see if he wasn't sleeping with his eyes open and Marluxia said " keep your filthy hands away from me spiky" while slapping aside Axels hand and Axel said " this is how it goes down marly y…" but was cut off by Marluxia who finished his sentence " I go kill the Behemoth while you two indulge yourselves with fighting the weaker Heartless right". Axel said "yeah but what I was g…."

but was cut off by Zexion who said "Impressive Marluxia can read are thoughts" and Axel said "why do I even bother" and shrugged his lanky shoulders that's when Axel put a hand behind his back and snapped his thumb and middle finger causing About 100 Heartless to appear all around them and the towns people went crazy pushing people down as if they were doors and people taking cover behind vases.

Marluxia then said " here goes nothing" and in a bright flash appeared his Full Bloom in his right hand, Zexion then summoned his Book which appeared in his right hand at the ready, and last but not least Axel Summoned his Chakrams in a burst of fire and held one in each hand and Axel jumped in the middle of the hordes of heartless and swiftly cut two Bandits in halve then Zexion began flipping through his book of spells and fired a Meteor spell which fell from the heavens above and collided with the group of Fat Bandits which they all exploded on contact and Marluxia moved through the battle field slicing through countless Bandits and he then jumped up and vertically sliced two bandits in midair and then landed and sent a pink wave from his scythe which cut through a Fat bandit.

Axel then fired a firaga spell at a bandit and threw both his chakrams at a Fat Bandit and they all exploded in a puff of darkness Zexion fired two of his books at two charging bandits which exploded and Zexion said "this is taking to long" and fired a Gravity spell at a wondering Fat bandit which exploded once the spell touched him.

Marluxia kicked a bandit through a wall and fired a plasma spell at it and back flipped behind a large body and vertically sliced it from behind.

Axel was now firing pillars of fire moves at the army of heartless and Zexion turned in Marluxia's direction and yelled "Stick to the plan go find the behemoth"!

And Marluxia front flipped and easily hacked the bandits in front of him and Marluxia turned Zexion and gave him a thumb up and sliced his way through the bandits and Fat bandits to the exit that leads to the Arabian Desert.

Axel looked to Zexion and said "let's annihilate these BITCHES WOOHOO!! And round house a couple of bandits that fell off the building and fell with a loud splat and Zexion couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Axels comment and they began destroying even more Heartless, mean while a boy with black hair and a small red cap with a small monkey on his shoulder ran towards Marluxia and Marluxia had his full Bloom at the ready if this boy was hostile are not but the boy yelled out " hey you" "can I help you squirt" said Marluxia and the boy said "the name is Aladdin and I need your help this big purple monster is attacking the Cave of Wonders" and Marluxia noticed the cut and bruises on the boys arms and stomach and thought it was rather repulsive and he thought aloud " maybe it's the behemoth" and Aladdin said " so that's what's its called" and Marluxia said " Fine I'll help you Aladdin" and they both began running towards the Cave Of Wonders.

Axel was now fighting atop a higher building then before and fighting a couple of bandits and Axel fired a fire spell at the far left one and kicked the near right one off the building and Zexion was slammed against a wall by a large bodies swipe but that's when Zexion made a clone of himself that appeared behind the Fat Body and blew it up with a meteor attack and Zexion slowly made his way out of the hole he was in and drank a Hi-Potion heal his wounds and aches.

Mean while Marluxia and Aladdin had made it to the Cave Of Wonders that was quite difficult because they were swarmed by heartless on the way there and Aladdin did quite well against them.

Aladdin then pointed with his index finger at the purple creature in the middle of the field and Marluxia raised his scythe and said "hope you ready" but Aladdin was already charging at the Behemoth and Marluxia showed a halve smile and ran after Aladdin to join him in the fight with Behemoth. Aladdin jumped up at the behemoth with his sword ready to strike but was shot down with a strong bolt of Electricity and Marluxia was ferociously swinging at the behemoths think purple legs leaving deep gashes on them that's when it became stunned and both Aladdin and Marluxia jumped on its back and started slashing the Monsters horn which they found out was the weak spot.

The Behemoth then got on its hind legs knocking both Aladdin and Marluxia on to the sandy ground below and they were now taking cover behind a large boulder and Aladdin said "this thing is tougher then I thought" and dranked a potion Marluxia handed him and Marluxia said "got any other tricks up your sleeve" and popped open a Hi-potion and shoved the green liquid down his throat and Aladdin said "I think just follow my lead" and he jumped over the boulder.

And began running really fast around the Behemoth and Marluxia gave chase and now they were running the same speed and Aladdin yelled out " SPEED BURST" and Marluxia felt the energy running through him and they both began slashing it horizontally and vertically on the horn at lightning fast speeds that the Behemoth couldn't even hit them with its lightning attacks and now both Aladdin and Marluxia were a blur to the human eye and there attacks were now getting stronger drastically and finally Marluxia yelled out " SINK INTO THE DARKNESS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" and both Aladdin and Marluxia jumped up and spiraled down with there weapons held in front of them and they spiraled right through the Behemoths think interior causing it to let out a very loud roar until it sunk into darkness and the over sized heart began to float away until Marluxia held his hand out and the heart was drawned to it like a magnet and it disappeared into Kingdom Hearts.

Axel looked to Zexion and back to the desert and snapped his fingers to call off the heartless. Zexion then looked up at Axel who was now floating to the ground next to Zexion and said "we killed 1,035 heartless in total" and Zexion said "that's means we collected 1,035 hearts in total and were sent to Kingdom Hearts today".

That's when they desummoned their weapons and went to help the towns folks, meanwhile Aladdin and Marluxia were walking to the city and Marluxia said "you did well Aladdin" and Aladdin said "I've been practicing with my friend Abu and the local goons in town" and Marluxia let out a "humph' and Aladdin curiously looked at The Graceful Assassin and said "so why did you grab that heart back there? Marluxia casually said "Its for me to know and for you to find out trust me you'll find out some day soon" and Aladdin couldn't help but blurt out "are we friends" this made Marluxia stop in his tracks and thought for a little while and said "yeah… guess we are kid", "its Aladdin remember" said Aladdin and Marluxia said "right I knew that" and they silently entered the city.

Axel turned around to see Aladdin and Marluxia walking side by side and Zexion said "who's your friend" and Marluxia said "this is Aladdin he helped me defeat the Behemoth" and Aladdin nodded in agreement.

Then Axel said " Its time to go Marluxia" and Marluxia said " yeah I know no problem" and Aladdin said " where are you going" and Marluxia said " that's for me to know and for you to find out" and Aladdin said " will I ever see you again" and Marluxia thought for awhile and said " of course I'll come to visit kid".

" ITS ALADDIN" screamed Aladdin and Marluxia couldn't help but smile and said "okay" and Zexion opened a Dark Corridor and they all walked in leaving Aladdin alone in the streets of Agrabah and Aladdin said " why do I have a feeling I'll never see him again".

* * *

**Choas:** how did you enjoy your first world Marluxia?

**Marluxia:** It was a bit dusty and that Aladdin boy I find him rather Repulsive.

**Aladdin:** Fuck you Marluxia if it wasnt for me you would be dead.

**Zexion:** another argument I swear those guys are really going to the top of my hate list any way **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. First Impressions

**Well folks this chapter is pretty long and to tell you the truth i wont be updating as quick any more because alot of things are going down at school and I need to study for my tests that are coming soon **

**and I really want to thank Vegeluxia whos been with from the start and I hope you other readers read her stories and review them **

**well guess that is all enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 8

First Impression's

After portaling to nothing meets Axel, Zexion, and Marluxia were standing on the citadel in the middle and it had a Nobody sign engraved on it and they were looking up at the rest of the organization.

Xemnas said " Axel and Zexion take your seat and both nobodies portaled to the respectful seats" and Xemnas said " before we talk about Axels, Zexions, and Marluxias Mission lets introduce our selfs to No: 11". At that Xemnas said " im your superior if you didn't know and Im the founder of the organization and no. 1", That's when Xigbar said " im no: 2 Xigbar The freeshooter dude", Xaldin said Im Xaldin no: 3 The whirlwind lancer", next was Vexen who said " you already know who I am pinky but if you forgot Im Vexen the chill academic No: 4" at the last comment made Marluxia ball up his fist at annoyance of Vexens creaky voice, Lexeaus said " Im Lexeuas the silent hero no: 5", Zexion said " as you know me already im Zexion no:6 and The cloaked Schemer", Saix said I am Saix No: 7 The luna Diviner".

Axel said " you know me right but if you don't remember im Axel The flurry of dancing Flames No. 8" but only putting up 7 fingers instead of 8 this caused Marluxia to chuckle a bit at his Miscalculation of fingers, Demyx frightfully said " M-M-my name i-i-is De-De-Demyx No. 9 of the this organization and Im known as the Meloudous Nocturne" and frantically put his hands over his face just in case Marluxia attacked him, "last but not least is Luxord No. 10 and Im called the gambler of fate and began shuffling a deck of cards". "And you are No. 11 The Graceful Assassin" Xemnas said this made Marluxia look at Xemnas and Carefully eyed him.

That's when Xemnas said " you may take a seat next to luxord and Marluxia jumped and gracefully landed in his chair but the sudden jump made Demyx scream very much like a girl which caught the attention of the entire organization.

Xemnas then said " so how was you're your mission Axel and Axel said " it was a great success me and Zexion destroyed over one thousand heartless and Marluxia went after the behemoth and single handedly destroyed the sucker.

Xemnas said " So No: 11 did you enjoy your first mission No: 11?" The sudden call of his number he looked up at Xemnas and said " Piece of cake" that was very well said No: 11 emotionless said Xemnas.

" And one more thing MY NAME IS MARLUXIA and he jumped up off his seat with Full Bloom in hand and he tried to speed hack Xemnas's head but The silent Hero swung his tomahawk downward at Marluxia's back and Marluxia let out a loud scream of pain and he spiraled down to the hard ground below and when he hit the citadel he made it shatter a bit from the impact.

Then Xemnas signaled Xigbar and The free Shooter floated down to the citadel and pointed his Gun Arrows at Marluxia's motionless body just in case he tried to attack again then Xemnas ordered luxord to take him to the cell and luxord grabbed Marluxia and hoisted him on to his shoulder and walked away.

Xemnas then portaled to The Altar of Naught but was followed by Saix who said " At least we Know that he has balls" at the comment Xemnas turned around and gave him a death glare and saix then changed the subject and said " we have knowledge of the young Key Blade Master and the Kings lackeys , Xemnas said " really" and gave him a knowledgeable nod to carry on and Saix said " His name is Sora and he is traveling with the kings court wizard Donald and goofy the captain of the royal Knights and their currently on The Deep Jungle world" Xemnas said " keep this between you and I No: 7" yes Superior answered Saix and he portaled away leaving Xemnas confused why is their another Key Blade Master I thought they were instinct but impressive for his age this slides to our favor ha ha ha ha".

Marluxia woke up in a purple prison he said under his breath "im going to kill that Lexeaus guy if it is the last thing I do and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Marluxia then got up and walked towards the onyx colored bars that imprisoned him inside because he heard foot steps and wanted to check it out and now he clutched the bars and turned his head and saw Xemnas walking up to him and he was the last person he wanted to see and Marluxia said What do you want _Superior_ he questioned Xemnas said " Im here to free you" this made Marluxia eye ball Xemnas even more.

Xemnas said " that was pretty noble of your self you know but your not even capable of killing A butterfly let alone your superior, Marluxia said " Coming from the guy who sat on the side lines while Lexeaus did all the fighting.

Xemnas just stared in annoyance and finally said " your going on another mission with Saix and Xigbar to retrieve more hearts for my Kingdom Hearts Marluxia let out a disgusted expression and said " if you want your hearts so badly why don't you just go retrieve them instead of sending us to do your dirty work and Mockingly said "is the little xemnas to much of a pussy to go out and fend for himself huuuuh huuuh_ superior._

Xemnas then appeared behind Marluxia with one of his Aerial Blades to Marluxia's neck and his other hand was pulling his lavish pink hair down and said " im doing you a favor so if I were you I would just listen unless you want to be dusked your choice Maggot Marluxia then darkly said " remove your dirty little fingers off my head if you want to see the sun again you filthy mongrel", and xemnas said " really that's what you should I should be saying…. Maggot and Kicked him on the back making him fall to the ground harshly and Xemnas said " be a good boy and listen to your superior" and Marluxia angrily said yes superior and Marluxia thought "if I tick this guy he'll probably kill me so I'll just lay low for now" and both Marluxia and Xemnas walked out of the brig and Xemnas said " go pack up and we'll meet at Dawn and Marluxia portaled to his room.

Xemnas then Said " now that's over I'm going to Hallow Bastion and talk to my old friends. Marluxia appeared on his balcony and summoned his Full Bloom and began swinging it angrily and Said " one day Xemnas I will get revenge on you on day soonI swear on my non exsistent life and desummoned his Full Bloom which exploded in a flash of Rose Petals and he began walking inside his room and began packing a couple Items he took from the heartless back at Agrabah.

Mean while at the dark city Demyx and Luxord were walking down the dark streets Demyx said " Man that Maluxia guy is sure is reckless, Luxord said " I find him amusing but he was no match for Lexeuas" "Yeah but he probably would've killed the superior in one swing of his girlie scythe" said Demyx, "That girlie scythe can kill you in one swing" said Luxord and Demyx said " you have a point there luxy" and Luxord said " Don't ever call me that again" and they both portaled away. Also at Twilight town on the Station Clock Tower Axel was licking some sea-salt Ice cream and said " man oh man that Marluxia punk is the real deal he probably could kill us all single handedly" he then looked out towards the horizon and took a bite of his salty but sweet treat and spoke once more he said " I'd better keep my cool around him or he'll go ape-shit on my ass and he portaled away leaving his treat behind.

* * *

**once again please review i really need your opinions and if you will excuse me I have to do 13 pages of Math home work and Please Review and update if i have the chance Its a promise.**


	9. Halloween Town

**Well im back man im i the only one that got that glinch in this website serously.**

**well I want to special thank and Vegeluxia for their Reviews.**

**This chapter is now one of the longest in the story.**

**well enjoy.**

**I dont own any thing at all just the the Boss Heartless.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Halloween Town

Marluxia was about done with packing so he walked out of his room and locked the door behind him and he thought " I don't feel like walking today how about I portal there instead" he raised his left arm and began concentrating all his magic power and in a dark flash appeared a dark portal known as a Dark Corridor.

And Marluxia walked in and next thing he knew he appeared several feet above Alter Of Naught and Marluxia fell painfully down and once he hit the floor he said aloud " Next time I'll just stick to the stairs" and got up and saw that Saix and Xigbar were laughing and Marluxia questioningly said " what" and Xigbar pointed with his right at the ground and covered his widening grin with his left and Marluxia turned around and saw that he fell on top of Xemnas and Xemnas was tapping his fingers on the white ground with a death glare directed at Marluxia.

Xemnas said " anyway you three are going to Halloween Town to find the key hole and you will also kill as many heartless as you can" while getting up and dusting himself off and Xigbar said " sweet" and saix opened a Dark Corridor and they all walked in at the same time.

When they emerged from the dark corridor Marluxia noticed that Saix had turned into a Dark Blue Wolf but he still wore his Organization pants and he was bare footed and Xigbar turned into a cheap imitation of Freddy Cougar mixed with a little bit of Jason he wore halve a mask it covered his right portion of his face and it seemed a bit worn out and he wore his organization coat but it opened a bit more revealing the top of his black pants and that portion of the coat stuck out straight with a bit of it ripped and three huge knife like fingers tore through his gloves and he wore a belt with various knifes and guns and instead of his pony tail his hair was sticking up straight in various directions and it seemed his hair was made of sharp pointy needle ready to draw blood.

Finally Marluxia laid eyes on his costume he had a black rose petal covering his right eye and his organization coat turned into a black cape with the Enormous black collars that went all around his neck and under the cape was black and red suit with baggy sleeves that covered his gloves which had blood red claws at the end of his fingers and he wore his organization boots but they had blood red plates on the toe area and at the heel were two spikes that stood straight up and his left eye was a bit red on the white part and red on the pupil area and his lavish pink hair was replaced by a bright red and his bangs covered his face nose up and the inside of the cape was blood red as well he looked almost as a Devilish Vampire ready to prey on the unexpected that may come his way.

Marluxia said "wow what happen to us we look a lot better then before" while Exazamining himself, Saix said "this world must influence our appearance for we can blend in with the inhabitants" and began scratching himself very much like a dog would with fleas. Xigbar said " Dude I like, man I wish I can take this back to head quarters" Marluxia then heard a scream and ran towards the town square and saw a dual face man running around screaming " Jack, Jack, I cant handle this I'm only a elected official I cant handle this" and Marluxia saw what was chasing him bat like heartless were flying after him so that's when Marluxia jumped between the heartless and the mayor and said " take cover we'll take care of these punks" and the mayor ran towards a lab like house.

Marluxia summoned his scythe which was a bit color faded, Saix summoned his Claymore which was color faded as well and Xigbar summoned his Gun Arrows which was color faded as well and Saix said " these heartless are a bit tougher than the bandits you fought in Agrabah and Marluxia ran his claws through his bangs and said " then this will be fun" and he jumped up and swiftly sliced two Gargoyles in halve and gestured to saix by opening his arms apart and Saix did a 360 degrees circle and threw his claymore at one of gargoyles and it brutally impacted it and Saix caught his Claymore smoothly and Xigbar finished the last two by shooting at them none stop until they blew up and leaving a puddle of black blood behind.

Marluxia walked up to Saix with his Full Bloom still at his side and said " didn't you say they were supposed to be tough" and Xigbar walked up behind Saix to hear his answer and Saix said " …..well guess your stronger than I thought" and then walked to the graveyard and saw that a Skellelatal figure was tending to grave with name ZERO on it and Marluxia told Saix maybe "he knows were Oogies manor is" so Marluxia made his way to the Pumpkin King and tapped his skeletal shoulder with his claw and jack jumped up at the thought of the being behind him was a heartless.

Jack stood up and frantically turned around and what he saw wasn't a heartless but three strange figures that he hasn't seen around before and said "excuse me I thought you were a heartless but I guess your not".

Marluxia looked at him up and down and said "well Mr. uuh what's your name again?" and Jack said "oh how rude of me my name is Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King and who might you three be" and began scratching his bare skull as if he was looking for a memory and Marluxia said "My name is Marluxia and this is Saix and Xigbar" and pointed at them and Jack said Nice to meet you all are you new around here".

Saix said " in fact we're looking for Oogies Manor do you know were that's at Mr. Skellington" and Jack pointed a skeletal finger towards a twisted hill and said " well first you go over that hill and jump over the spiked fence and walk through the iron gates and their you'll find Oogies Manor but let me worn you Oogie is a very cruel man so be on your guard" and Marluxia said " Thanks jack" and portaled on top of the twisted hill and Jack said " who were those guys that marluxia fellow is really nice compare to the others he was traveling with and were exactly are they from.

Marluxia pushed open the iron gates and their stood Oogies Manor and Saix said "fan out and search for the keyhole and if you find it call me on your cell phone got it" and both marluxia and xigbar said "yes sir" and saix walked on the wooden bridge towards the front door of Oogies manor and Xigbar went to check the outside interior and Marluxia jumped down to the base of Oogies manor.

Marluxia summoned his Full Bloom and began inspecting the purple like ground and Marluxia said " I wonder were this keyhole is" but when he finished his sentence a green troll like creature appeared and by the looks of it, it was for sure a heartless and it roared a twisted roar and a army of Wight knights and gargoyles appeared all around Marluxia and Marluxia said " I can never get a break now can I" and vertically slashed two Wight knights in halve and then charged while swinging Full Bloom from left to right and jumped up and sent a shock wave at the troll like heartless.

But it scooped up a fistful of Wight knights and used them as shield causing a explosion and Marluxia emerged from the smoke and was ready to swing at it but it caught Marluxia Scythe and threw him at the stone wall of the manor and marluxia said " this guy is really tough fired ten lasers at the sea of heartless while still encased in the wall and then marluxia jumped off and began running up the wall and then back flipped off it and landed on the trolls bulky shoulders and balanced himself then brought Full Bloom in front of its neck and in a gruesome splat of black blood the trolls head slid right off its neck and in a thud its thick head fell to the ground and it disappeared and in its place was a pumpkin keychain and Marluxia picked it up and pocketed it.

And then suddenly a giant red troll appeared it was as the same height off the manor and it wielded a war hammer and marluxia charged towards it.

Then it stomped its foot causing a large shock wave that practically destroyed all of the heartless and Marluxia jumped on its raised knee and jumped on a wooden spiral platform and then he hid behind a pillar and busted out his Chocolate and pressed on the seven button since he had him on speed dial and Saix's machine picked up and it said " _the caller your trying to reach is unavailable at the moment if you want please a message after the beep, Beep" _Hey uh Saix I know you said to call if we found the keyhole but I have kinda of situation and uh I NEED YOUR HELP!!! Yelled Marluxia.

The Elite Troll swung its hammer but Marluxia jumped at it head on and Marluxias Full Bloom made contact with its hammer and Marluxia used its strength against it by pushing it over by pushing its hammer.

The Elite Troll stood its ground and Marluxia jumped back on the wooden plate form and jumped on its oversize shoulder and began vertically and horizontally slashing its even thicker head and while he slashed his cape moved with him and the Elite Troll tried to grab Marluxia but it couldn't reach until a Gargoyle came out of nowhere and tackled Marluxia off its shoulder.

Marluxia saw this in his favor and pulled Full Bloom over his head and dug it in the Elite trolls chest and began cutting it while he fell and Marluxias scythe stopped and he then jumped on its stem and pulled out his scythe in one swift motion and began running up the Elites Trolls squishy stomach and slashing anything that came his way and then its hand with the hammer began following Marluxia and Marluxias brilliant plan went into motion and finally Marluxia made it to the neck and then he waited for it and then he yelled out " NOW" and jumped up and the Elite Trolls War hammer collided with its head knocking it off completely and then Marluxia spiraled down on the headless heartless and came out of its butt crack( couldn't think of anything better heh heh) and landed on the ground below and Marluxia tuned to the Giant heartless and said " your tough but im tougher" and he walked away and the Troll disappeared in darkness.

Mean while at town square Marluxia was waiting for Saix and Xigbar and was wondering were they can be and Marluxia said aloud " If they were in the same area why didn't Saix and Xigbar come help me they had to at least see it come on" then Jack appeared in front of him and said " Why so gloomy" and Marluxia said " well first of all we went to the manor and then me and the other two guys split up and next thing I knew I had to fight this giant ass heartless and both Saix And Xigbar were no where to be found and now im waiting for them here" "Sounds like you are confused" said Jack then Marluxia looked up at jack and said "what where you doing in the grave yard" asked Marluxia and jack said " I was tending my pet zero and was looking for a charm that I dropped" said Jack and Marluxia said " I found a charm after I beat that heartless" and dug in his pockets for the charm and said "here you go Jack" and Jack said ' oh my thank you so much friend and leaned forward and gave Marluxia a friendly hug and Marluxia said " don't push it" and shoved off Jack.

And suddenly two dark portals appeared and Xigbar and Saix came out and Saix said " there you are" and Xigbar said " well we didn't find anything so its time to leave" Marluxia said " where the hell were you when I had to fight that giant ass Heartless" and Saix said " well we didn't hear it because we followed this ghost thing towards this weird tree" Marluxia said " what about the message I sent you" and Saix said " I had my phone off" Xigbar said " well at least you got the heart right" yeah, yeah" said Marluxia then he turned to jack and said well till we meet again Jack Skellington" and shaked his hand and Jack said "Farewell Friend" and all three Nobodies walked in the portal.

* * *

**Well what do you think I tried to base Marluxia's costume off of Zero from Code Geass.**

**Let me tell you next chapter is pretty good.**

**any way REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Traverse Town

**I Know I Know its been a long while but hey the good thing is im back right?**

**So in this chapter i know i probably have alot of Mistakes but please bear with me and point them out in your review.**

**anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Traverse Town

Ambush

After returning to the Castle That Never was Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia went to the Nothing Gathers and talked about the mission and how Marluxia defeated the Elite Troll Heartless and how Xigbar and Saix went after the ghost man.

Then Xemnas said " well Marluxia looks like your improving a lot since the day I found you at Twilight Town" and everybody started clapping at Marluxias improvement and after everybody stopped applauding Marluxia said " Thank you superior" Xemnas said " well now that's that over Marluxia you'll be able to have a break so relax until your assigned another mission" Marluxia said " Thank you I really do need a break huh" and Axel said " of course you do you've been on how many missions again" and Luxord said " two missions am I right Marluxia". Marluxia said "yeah I've been to Agrabah and Halloween Town" Xemnas said "well that concludes our meeting for today you all may leave" and every body portaled away except Saix and Xemnas.

Saix said " our mission was a total lost" Xemnas said " indeed it was but next time Marluxia wont be as lucky" Saix said " next time he will fall" then they portaled away.

Marluxia was walking side by side with Axel Marluxia said " so what do nobodies do on breaks any way" Axel looked over at Marluxia and said " well you can hang out here or you can go to another world and collect more hearts while having a good time at the same time.

Marluxia asked "are you on a break too" Axel said "yep matter in fact I am" Marluxia said "then lets go to another world then hmm where should we go" Axel then began rubbing his chin then he said "how about we go to Traverse Town I heard they have a amazing Bar in the first District" Marluxia then said "then lets go to Traverse Town" Axel jumped up with a fist in the air and said "lets go".

Marluxia opened a Dark Corridor which was easy now and they walked in when they emerged from the portal they saw that it was night time and Marluxia said " so this is Traverse Town wow I was expecting some thing better seriously" Axel then looked towards a boy with brown hair and a Key Sword and a boy with a duck Costume on wielding a wand and a taller boy wearing a dog suit they all ran out of the third district and was heading towards the world Exit and Marluxia said " kids these days are so energetic huh Axel" Axel said "yes they are".

Then Axel and Marluxia walked towards the outside bar and saw a crowd of people dancing and drinking and Axel told Marluxia " I'll be over here" and Axel walked in a crowd of girls and started talking and Marluxia said " I need a drink" and he walked over to the bar and sat down on a round seat and asked the waiter to get him a Pino Culado none virgin and the bartender said " right away sir" and Marluxia turned toward the crowd of people who were dancing none stop and then the bartender said " sir here's your drink and Marluxia turned and took it from the bar tender and walked over to a booth and sat in it watching the people dance away.

Then a certain Blonde with bangs covering her forehead who was wearing a yellow Spaghetti strap shirt with tight blue jeans and yellow high heels and her amazing emerald eyes caught the Graceful Assassins attention and Marluxia dropped his drink and pushed his way through the crowd for he can make his way to the blonde but the crowd was to thick then he saw her walk out of the club then Marluxia thought " hey im a nobody I have powers duh then he disappeared in a flash of petals and appeared outside of the bars front doors and scanned the district intently.

Marluxia then spotted her walking up the stairs that lead to the second district and he ran after her he was trying to open the doors when he heard a scream then he blew open the doors and saw the blonde being attacked by shadow heartless.

Then he summoned Full Bloom and ran to her aid he sliced three shadows that jumped at her but he wiped the first three out and the blonde said " who are you" and Marluxia said " My name is Marluxia" and sliced two more hearless that charged him from his left and She said " My name is Arlene" and Marluxia said " nice to meet you Arlene" and vertically sliced the last two shadows and then he desummoned his Full Bloom and turned to face Arlene and Said " we should get moving before more come" and extended his right arm and she grabbed it and said " thank you so much Marluxia". Then Marluxia said " where were you headed to any way" Arlene said well I was heading to my hotel room for the night but I went to the club though to dance off my worries" "worries" asked Marluxia " yeah working at the gizmo shop is harder than some people might think" answered Arlene.

Now both turned a corner and were right behind the hotel and Marluxia said "That's strange were are the Heartless" then a army of Shadows and Soldiers appereared down the alley and Marluxia said "spoke to soon" and motion Arlene to stay behind him and Marluxia summoned his Full Bloom and sent a powerful shock wave towards the army and it obliterated the first three rows. Meanwhile Axel was walking with two girls in both his arms and walked over to Marluxia's booth but he didn't see Marluxia there then he thought " Shit where did Marluxia go" then suddenly thousands of shadows and Soldiers appeared outside the bar and Axel said " you've gotta be kidding me" then he told both girls to take cover and he rushed outside and summoned his Chakrams and yelled " BURN BABY BURN" then a large fire wall appeared all around Axel and the Heartless and Axel threw his left chakram at a soldier and fired a Firaga spell that blew up a charging Shadow.

Marluxia and Arlene were against a barred wall in the alley way and Marluxia didn't want to leave Arlene alone so he just kept firing shockwaves that blew up everything in its way.

Marluxia said "This looks bad" Arlene said "hey Marluxia did you noticed were behind a cavern how about we flee in" and Marluxia said "okay on the count of three 1…2…3 then Arlene ducked and Marluxia hacked the bars in halve and Marluxia grabbed Arlene by the hand and ran inside the cavern and when they were in Marluxia put up a Force Field at the entrance to keep the heartless out.

Mean while Axel practically broke through there defenses and now was taking on the middle heartless and the crowd outside were taking pictures and running for cover Axel then threw both his Chakrams up and Axel yelled " HEAT WAVE" then both his chakrams began to spin rapidly and formed a firiry tornado above them and when it impacted the ground it began swolling up all the heartless in its way and each heartless releasing their captive hearts and then in a couple of minutes the sky was blocked by all the hearts floating to Kingdom Hearts. Then Axel said "I better find Marluxia before more show up" then he desummoned his Chakrams and dismissed the Fire walls and ran towards the second District as fast as his lanky legs could carry him.

Mean while Marluxia and Arlene found sanctity in the cavern for now and Marluxia and Arlene were sitting down on the bouldery floor Marluxia had Full Bloom on his left it laid on the floor just in case the Heartless appear again and he had Arlene on his right and Arlene said " what are you?" and stared at Marluxia for a answer and sure enough Marluxia hesitantly said " I'm not human I'm just a out cast rejected from Heaven and Hell I'm J-J-Just a Nobody I have no Heart".

Then Marluxia tried to hold back the threatening tears that were welling inside him and then Arlene soothingly said " Well Marluxia you and me have a lot in common" and laid her head on Marluxia's muscular shoulder and Marluxia stuttered " H-H-How?" Arlene said " well first of all most people may think of me as nobody since im occasionally a total Bitch and you said you rejected from both Heaven and Hell well I'm rejected from practically everything as well especially when I was little but I don't mind and neither should you and I wish I had a weapon like you heh, heh Marluxia then laid his head on top of hers and said " well looks like were on same boat huh?" and Arlene said " yes sir" " to tell you the truth you're the only person who actually listens to me everybody just ignore me that's why I ran away from home can you believe it my own parents didn't even listen to me" then she began crying and Marluxia hugged her and soothingly began moving his hands on her smooth back skin in circles to comfort her.

Axel was now running through the hotel halls with a mob of heartless behind him and he yelled out "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU HEARTLESS BITCHES!!!" then he thought were are you Marluxia we need to leave before something bad happens. Suddenly about fifty Neo Shadows appeared in the cavern and Marluxia told Arlene to stay behind him then Marluxia grabbed his Full Bloom and began slicing away the Neo Shadows and Arlene watched in awe at his graceful but deadly techniques and Marluxia jumped over a herd of Neo Shadows and blasted them in midair and then he sidestepped to avoid Its claws and countered by vertically slicing it in halve then he back flipped over the heads of the heartless and sliced them from above then he teleported to a corner and fired a blossom Beam at the row of Heartless and then he charged forward and slashing the heartless on his way.

He was about to finish of a wounded Neo Shadow when he heard a scream that rang all around the cavern then he turned were he left Arlene and saw her heart appear over her body then Marluxia shouted NOOOOOOO!!!! And ran towards her before she hit the ground not mining the heartless that scratched him on the way and when he finally got there he tried to grab her bridal style but the moment she touched his bleeding arms she vanished in a bright golden flash and Marluxia fell to his hands and Knees and quietly said " Arlene why no it cant end this way" then Marluxia began glowing a pale red and pink aura that covered up his body then he shouted " YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU UNWORTHY FERMINE!!!" then he got up and floated up with his arms criss-crossing over his chest then he opened his eyes and yelled " YOU SHALL BE JUDGED" then he raised his arms up over his head then the ceiling formed a rosy Black portal that began sucking up every heartless in sight that's when Axel swam his way in and yelled " HOLY CRAP" and the black portal closed and began getting smaller and smaller squishing the heartless inside and then it completely disappeared and Marluxia fell to the ground and hit his pink head against the ground leaving a pool of Black Blood and leaving black petals everywhere possible and Axel walked over to the halve dead Marluxia and said " I know im disobeying orders but I'm really fond of this guy" and Axel looked from left to right and casted weak cure spell that stopped his bleeding and left him alive and unconscious and Axel hoisted him on to his shoulders and opened a Dark Corridor and walked in.

* * *

**Review and if you know who Arlene really is tell me Kay**


	11. The Savage Nyph

**they you have it chapter 11 and i know i made mistakes so take it easy on me kay**

**Thanks again goes to Vegeluxia and her motivating reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**The Savage Nymph**

Once Axel entered the Castle with Marluxia over his shoulder he got plenty of stairs from the other members then he turned a corner and was now faced with Vexens Infirmary and Axel walked in and Vexen said "what do you want No: 8 oh I see" and Axel walked over to the nearest bed and laid Marluxia on it and Vexen said "what happen to him" his emotion was more of a question of glee than concern.

Axel said " well we went to Traverse Town for our break and next thing I know Marluxia Disappeared and I went to go look for him and I found him unconscious on the ground how I just don't know" And Axel put his head down in shame and Vexen said " well I suppose I can help him if you do one little favor for me" and Axel head shot up and gave Vexen questioningly look and said " And what shall it be now huh" and Vexen said " well when you and Marluxia were gone The Superior had a conference and assigned me to go fetch a Nobody out cast just out side of Twilight Town and on your way back bring me some Sea-Salt Ice Cream" and Axel said " sure what ever" and put his hands behind his red spiky head and portaged to Twilight Town.

Vexen then looked back at the unconscious pink haired man lying on the bed and noticed that he was crying in his sleep and Vexen said "It cant be he has no heart" and Vexen walked over to his desk and said "I'll further my research with you later" and put down the jar of blood and pile of rose petals in his drawer and locked it and walked towards Marluxia with a Scalpel and other surgery equipment.

Mean while in Marluxia's mind Marluxia was laying in total darkness and he let out a sigh and said "I'm even capable of saving any one" then he recalled the memories of when he tried to help the elderly man and when he tried to save Arlene.

Then he heard some one call his name and saw a blurred person in front of him and he turned right side up and said " Who are you and how did you enter my mind" then the middle aged girl said " soon you'll know the truth but until then be safe and when you find me I'll tell you everything even your true past" then she began to fade and Marluxia said " wait what do you mean my true past and what truth" then he heard a soft voice ring through out his shrouded mind and he matched it to Arlene's and he said " Arlene were are you wait is that you" then he saw her walking towards him and she said " Yes Marluxia its me you need to wake up if you want to find me Kay".

Then Marluxia saw Arlene's priceless smile and said "Ill find you if it's the last thing I do" then Marluxia summoned Full Bloom and coolly slice the Black surroundings and then he saw a bright flash of light and then he woke up. Vexen saw Marluxia opening his eyes slowly and then he got up and walked over to his desk and began doing paper work then Marluxia woke in a white room with all kinds of Beds lined up all along the wall and saw Medical equipment all about the shelves and even saw some with blood and he almost gagged at the sight of blood and then he saw Vexen huddled over papers on his white desk.

Marluxia then got up and felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and then he ran his fingers through his pink hair and felt stitches on the lower part of his head and he said "Guess I hit my head pretty hard". Then he got up and began doing squats and then he stopped when he heard Vexen say " can you stop doing that's distracting" then Marluxia teleported in front of Vexens desk and said " come on Vexen you need to lighten up a bit" then Vexen swiftly summoned his Freeze Pride and swung it at Marluxia but Marluxia teleported in a puff of Red Rose petals and Vexen said " no one mocks me no one" after his close encounter with the Vexen species Marluxia was walking down the halls to his room and he couldn't shake off the girl that wore a white dress and her blond hair and pale skin and what did she mean by true past.

When Marluxia made it to his room he went straight to the shower to wash off all the dirt he got from his last battle and when he came out he dried his pink hair and pulled on his usual get up and then he heard the intercom come on and Zexions voice was heard saying "go to the meeting chamber its urgent" then it clicked off and Marluxia said "guess id better get going" then he teleported away to the meeting chamber.

When he got there he was on his respected chair and noticed every one else there as well but what really caught his attention was the female in a similar get up like everyone else but she had high heel and her hood was up so he couldn't whose face it was.

Xemnas then said " Today is a very special day because we finally found our twelve member today well vexen found her" then Marluxia noticed Vexen give a nod to Axel who just sunk in his chair and then Xemnas said " now number twelve reveal your self and tell us who you are" then Xemnas raised both his arms in the air and then the unknown member rose her hands and pulled down her hood revealing blonde hair with bangs that stook up on the side of her head much like antennas and Marluxia noticed her magnificent Emerald eyes and then it hit him like a speeding bullet and Marluxia gasped in shock and mentally yelled " its Arleen".

Then Arleen looked up and boringly said " My name is Larxene The Savage Nymph No: 12 in this sexist organization" then she studied each face around the room then stopped at Marluxia and she looked at him if she met him somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it then Xemnas said " No: 12 you may take your seat next to No: 11 now then she disappeared and reappeared in her seat and Marluxia then gazed down at her mostly at her Emerald eyes that sparkled every time she blink and then Xemnas said " well now how was your mission Saix" then Saix said " well our mission was a total lost" then Xigbar said " we all got separated and Marluxia had to fight a huge heartless and well he won" Xemnas said " so No: 11 did you get the heart"?

At the sudden call of his name he snapped out of his day dream and turned to Xemnas and said "can you repeat the question" and Xemnas said once more "did you get the heart" and Marluxia nodded and Xemnas said "good your mission wasn't a total lost then and that concludes our meeting for today oh and before I forget Marluxia you are now Larxenes mentor okay" and Marluxia said "yes sir" and looked down at Larxene and Larxene looked back at him intently.

Then everybody portaled away leaving Marluxia and Larxene alone and Marluxia said "follow me" and he portaled away along with The Savage Nymph.

They both appeared in front of Memory Skyscraper and Larxene said "So your Marluxia no: 11 huh and turned to him with a seductive look on her face. Marluxia took a glance at her and said "Do you know how to fight" and Larxene said "you mean like this" in one quick move she had summoned her Kunai's and had Marluxia by the neck with four of her Kunai's up against Marluxia ready to slit his throat and Marluxia said "good and teleported behind Larxene with his Full Bloom in hand ready to strike her down.

And Larxene said " that weapon its so familiar" and Marluxia said " well to tell you the truth Its my fault you're a nobody" and she said " what your kidding" MArluxia said " look deep down your heart wait I forgot we don't have hearts" Larxene said " wait I remember now you tried to save me and then the last thing I remember is you running towards me" then she looked down at her feet and at her weapons and said " why didn't you save me" and charged at Marluxia at top speed and threw her kunai but Marluxia blocked each one and side stepped to avoid her tackle and then he turned around and said " I tried to save you" then he dodged rolled to the left to avoid a massive blast of lightning and Larxene said " you should have tried harder" and charged at Marluxia then she made a doppelganger and she threw her all 8 of her electrified Kunai's at Marluxia and the doppelganger fired a series of quick lightning spells at Marluxia and Marluxia spelled out a Reflect spell and all the attacks collided with him at there was a huge explosion and Marluxia jumped out of the smoke and began rapidly swinging at the doppelganger and when the thing vanished he turned his attention atop the skyscraper were he saw Larxene looking down at him.

And Marluxia jumped up and began running up the building and halve way up Larxene jumped down to and then marluxia desummoned his Scythe and disappeared and reappeared behind Larxene and grabbed her in midair ignoring the bolts of electricity running through him and Marluxia whispered in her ear " I love you even if we are nobodies" and sweetly kissed her neck and then he vanished with her in his arms and reappeared in the rest hall and then were on the ground and some how found each other kissing on the lips rather passionately their tongues in a fiery waltz then Larxene pushed Marluxia off and she got up and dusted her self off and turned to Marluxia and said " I love you too since they day you saved me" and Marluxia got up and said " your welcome" and began rubbing his neck and then Larxene ran into his arms and Marluxia wrapped his arms around her and said " don't worry we'll find our hearts I promise".

Then Larxene pulled away a pecked his lips and seductively said "were do I sleep" and Marluxia said "well guess you could bunk with me for tonight" and Marluxia lead her to his room and locked the door behind him. Marluxia said "well home sweet ho…" but was cut off when Larxene began kissing him and then they found themselves on his bed removing each others clothing while still kissing and that is the last thing they both remember.

* * *

Review

Marluxia: is it me or is it getting hot in here

me: its just you Sigh


	12. Destiny Islands or What's Left

**Woohoo my insperation came back so besure to expect more from this story okay.**

**Marluxia: his inspiration took forever to find do you know where i found it.  
Me: Where did you find Marluxia hmmm?  
Marluxia: I found it at Radiant Garden in beteen two very sharp rocks and let me tell you it was hard to take out.  
Me: Thank you Marluxia it means alot to me * I pat his pink hair***

**i would love to thank the lovely Vegeluxia for all her Reviews and all the other reveiwers like Twilight Fairy, and Marineishope2 you guys i mean girls rock.**

**Marluxia: Enjoy!!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

**Destiny Islands  
or  
what's left**

Marluxia was walking down the halls of the great white castle he was told to meet Xemnas on the Alter of Naught.

So he now was thinking " I have to tell Xemnas to put a elevator in this damn castle of his" he was now walking up the stairs leading to the Alter of Naught when he saw Xemnas once again sweet talking to Kingdom Hearts and he rolled his blue eyes.

Marluxia moved his hand into a fist and brought it to his mouth and coughed a little to the Superiors attention in which he surely did.

"Marluxia how nice to see you today" and walked over to Marluxia and placed his hand on his shoulder and Marluxia said "so why did you call me Xemnas"?

"I have called you here because you and Larxene are going on a mission today" and he turned back around to face the heart shaped moon.

Marluxia said "where to"? He question.

Xemnas turned his head slightly and replied " To Destiny Island" Marluxia said " well okay but I need to get Larxene" and he was about to turn around but the Savage Nymph was practically slouched when she made it to the top of the stairs but when she saw Marluxia staring at her she quickly stood straight .

She then said "Xemnas I'm here" and Xemnas said "good" and Larxene was now next to Marluxia staring at Xemnas intently Xemnas then Stook his hand out and a Dark Corridor formed right beside him.

Xemnas said "your mission is to retrieve a sample of D.N.A from a boy's house on the main island okay".

Both the Graceful Assassin and The Savage nymph nodded in Agreement and Larxene was the first to enter the swirling black portal and Marluxia was right behind her and they then emerged from the Dark Corridor and found themselves in a tree house and Marluxia then turned around and saw the Dark Corridor close behind them.

Larxene then said " So Marly where to" she questioned and Marluxia turned back around and saw Larxene staring right at him and he said " first of all let's get out of this tree house okay" and he made his way to the opening in the tree.

They were now met with a luscious view of the ocean a little below them and Larxene was now leaning against the wooden rail and she put one of her hands above her eyes to shield them from the suns ray.

She then mouthed a wow and Marluxia caught that and said "nice huh" and she merely nodded her head up and down and continued to view the blue ocean before them Marluxia then realized that this world was nothing but a illusion as he summoned his Full Bloom and swiped the air in front of him and then the luscious ocean disappeared and was replaced by a purple surface and then everything changed the tree house they were in was now gone and refurbished with a big hole on the ceiling.

The island that he saw before was completely gone and then he jumped down onto the cracked beach and he was suddenly ambushed by Angel heartless who shot yellow balls of light at him but he drifted to the side and hacked the one closest to him and then Larxene jumped down from the tree house with her Shock Charms in hand and she casted a huge bolt of Lightning which engulfed the remaining Angels.

Marluxia then turned to Larxene and said with disbelief in his tone "look at this world it's" but was cut off by Larxene who finished his sentence for him "Ruined".

"Y-yeah" and he turned to Larxene who was now examining the purple footing before them and she said "How the fuck does Xemnas want us to find a D.N.A sample on this piece of crap world" and she turned to Marluxia. Marluxia then noticed a hole in the wall of a tree and he began walking towards it, Larxene then saw what he was doing and said "Don't leave me here all alone" and she ran after him.

Marluxia was now kneeling examining the hole and said aloud "it's still intact" and he walked in leaving Larxene alone on the deserted world of Destiny Islands beach.

Marluxia made his way inside he walked down a narrow path and when he made it all the way in he was met with a small chamber littered with drawing all along the walls but the one that caught his attention was the one with a spiky haired boy handing a girl a star shaped object but then he brushed his hand upon it and then suddenly a piece of brown hair drifted to the ground and he was stunned by the object as it fell onto the ground.

He was about to pick it up but a black arm suddenly grasped it and then Marluxia called Full Bloom to his hand and jumped back and he saw a black creature with the same features as the boy in the drawing and it then looked at Marluxia and it ran back in the door that Marluxia was now noticing on the other side of the cave the door was brown and it was wide open and he then thought " the hair it the D.N.A the superior needs" he then clenched his Full Bloom and ran in as he ran in the door slowly closed behind him leaving him trapped inside the pitch black room.

Marluxia then noticed the door closed behind him and thought "damn it was a trap" then suddenly he felt the presence of another being in the room he was then attack from behind and Marluxia then fell to the ground but quickly got up and turned around and saw the same creatures silhouette but it had bright yellow eyes much like a heartless.

Larxene was now tapping her foot on the ground but then she turned around and faced the door that now concealed the hole that Marluxia had walked in a little earlier and she then said with fright in her voice " M-Marluxia can you hear me" but no one answered back then she walked up to the door and tried to open it but she could not then suddenly she was blown from the door as a huge pulse of Darkness was erupted from the door causing her to fly back a little she then back flipped off the ground and summoned her Shock Charms once more then Marluxia was spatted out the door and came crashing down and was sent over the edge of the now floating island and he was falling but he then dug his Full Bloom on to the side of the floating island.

He was now dangling above an ocean of Heartless each jumping trying to get a bite or scratch on him.

Larxene then looked over the edge and yelled down "MARLUXIA KEEP HOLDING ON I'LL COME AN D GET YOU KAY"!!! but she got up and was plummeted to the ground by a huge black arm she then got up and looked over to where she was and noticed 5 Dark Sides standing before her she then nervously said "shit you have to be fucking me right" she then got in her attack position with her Shock Charms displayed in front of her face. As she was standing she yelled down at Marluxia " UHH HOW CAN I SAY THIS BUT MARLY WE HAVE A PROBLEM UP HERE SO IT WILL TAKE ME AWHILE TO GET TO YOU" she then rolled in front of her causing the first Dark Side to crash its arm on to the ground and Larxene then gained her composure and ran forward throwing all four of her left hands Shock Charms straight at it and then she called them back as they dug deep into its black skin and she then managed to get on to its arm and she began running up it in a desperate attempt to hit its eyes but she failed when she was grabbed by the second Dark side and she was now struggling to get free but she could not until Marluxia hacked its arm clean off of its body.

Larxene then got free and jumped off of its palm and in to the air and she then gazed below her at the remaining four and she sighed and she then dove down and she threw her first set of Shock Charms down on to the first Dark Side and the Second set down at the one next to it and each of her sets digging into the heads of the Dark Sides and Electricity ran through out there black body allowing Marluxia to jump on to the first one and slice its head clean off.

He then Rikoshayed off the one he was on and onto the second ones shoulder and he jumped up and spiraled through its black head causing a narrow hole in its head and it fell over the edge as it fell crashing down on the smaller Heartless below.

Marluxia then disappeared and reappeared next to Larxene on the ground gazing up at the remaining two Darksides and Larxene then said in a tired tone " I can't do this it's too hard" and she collapsed to her Knees and Marluxia quickly casted a reflect spell around them and Marluxia then kneeled next to her as the Darksides tried to break through it and he said " Come on Larxene giving up already I thought you were better than this" and she then looked up at him and Marluxia then locked eyes with her and said " don't do it for the organization but for me" and faked a smile and she leaned upwards and locked lips with him and then she said " let's get them" and she pushed herself off of Marluxia and out of the reflect spells confinement as did Marluxia.

And it exploded as they got out leaving the Darksides stunned and then Marluxia said " together now" and Larxene then said " let's go" then they were both engulfed in a bright light and once the light faded Marluxia was not Marluxia anymore and Larxene was not Larxene together they have become Marxene this was there drive [ Savage Assassin form ].

They had now pink hair with blonde highlights scattered around their hair and one eye was emerald and the other blue and their organization coat was now black and white and most importantly Maluxia's Full Bloom was now evolved it still had the same hilt but the sharp point was now pink in the inside and a yellow outline and lining the sharp point was Larxenes Shock Charms and two were directly in the front and this was called Shock Bloom.

Marxene then charged forward with lightning fast reflexes and then they ran up the arms of the Dark side and then they back flipped of it and they waved their Shock Bloom in front of them causing a massive shock wave that was a mixture of yellow and pink and lightning bouncing off of it and it impacted the Dark side engulfing it in a huge dome of electricity and oblitering it completely and then Marxene flew up and moved his Shock Bloom vertically and horizontally creating huge waves of energy at the remaining Dark side the Vertical wave sliced it clean in half then the horizontal wave cut it from the side and the pieces of the Dark Side fell to the ground.

Marxene then looked at the ocean of Heartless and they flew super fast over the sea and they raised Shock Bloom into the air and huge bolt of blue electricity fell from the heavens annihilating them completely off the world and they could now see the purple surface once more then they were fired at by the human Heartless from the floating island but then Marxene appeared in front of it and kicked it then in a snap of their fingers it exploded inside out a rather disgusting scene.

Then suddenly they were engulfed in darkness and appeared in the World That Never was and the drive wore off and they both fell to the Dark City streets below and when they impacted they caused a huge crater.

Zexion and Xaldin were walking down the street when they heard saw the two fall from the heavens and they rushed over to where they had fallen and they quickly got them and Portaled away.

* * *

**So dont flame me that bad about the wierd combination for the drive it just came to me you know and i thought this chapter rocked and for all you to know this story only had a few more chapters left until its finish so if you havent read from the beginning i suggest you do.**

**Marluxia: i'm back from my vacation and i found your inspiration * pulls out of his luggage a bright yellow orb and hands it to me*  
Me: uh thanks Marluxia means alot to me *i grabbed it from his hand and stuff it in my drawer*  
Marluxia: why did you put it in there?  
Me: for safe keeping.  
****Marluxia: oh okay * turns arounds and start to un pack his stuff*  
Me: where did you go anyway?  
Marluxia: i went to Niagra falls its really wet up there you do know that right?  
Me: yes i know that.  
Marluxia and Me: oh and dont forget to Reveiw.**

* * *


	13. Hallow Bastion

**Well heres chapter 13.**

**i want to thank Vegeluxia and Anexi for thier Reviews.**

**Marluxia: I hope you all like it Choas worked really hard on this one.**

**Me: what he said Here we Go. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Hallow Bastion

Marluxia woke up in the last place he wanted to be in Vexens emergency room Marluxia then thought " ugh my head hurts" and he placed his hand on his head. He then got up but then felt really cold and he looked down and saw he was completely nude and Marluxia screamed "where the hell are my clothes no why am I naked in the first place and he grabbed the blanket he was wrapped in and tied it around his waist only leaving his bare chest.

Vexen then ran in with some kind of green goo spilled on his white coat and Marluxia angrylily said " Why the fuck am I naked huh Vexen" and Vexen said " well we found you like that" and Vexen walked over to his desk. Marluxia then thought "oh god don't tell me I was unconscious on the floor and Heartless raped me oh hell no" then he walked out the door and into the halls.

Vexen then tried to stop him but he thought " he deserves the embarrassment ha ha ha" and he went back to experimenting with a frog and bat on his desk seeing how they would react to each other's presence.

As Marluxia walked down the halls of the castle that never was he received stares from everybody as he walked to his room and when he passed Demyx, Demyx broke into laughter by the sight of Marluxia and he said "did Vexen touch you anywhere" and he continued to walk while laughing then a slight breeze lifted the blacked enough to see his butt cheeks and Demyx broke into a even harder laugh and Marluxia fired a Fire spell just to shut him up and it worked.

Marluxia then walked into his room and locked the door behind him when he walked over to his closet he noticed Larxene was outside on the balcony so he quickly slipped on some clothes and his robe over them and he walked over to Larxene and said "So did they find you naked too" as he walked over to the balconies ridge and leaned against and Larxene smiled and said "how did we do that"?

Then Marluxia remembered everything from the mission yesterday and said "I don't know" then Larxene walked up to him and whispered in his ear "let betray the Organization together how about it".

Marluxia smiled and said "I've longed to do that since they ruined my life by stealing my heart".

Then his Cell Phone began ringing but Larxene already had her tongue in his mouth and Marluxia was getting really into it but he had to answer the phone so he pulled away and said " wait let me answer it, it might be important" then he pulled the phone out of his pocket wondering how it got there and looked at the caller I.D. it read #: I Xemnas and Marluxia said " its Xemnas let's see what that fool wants and he answered it and Xemnas said get to the Alter of Naught you have another mission" and he hanged up.

Marluxia closed the phone and followed Larxene who was now sitting on his bed reading a Magazine "So what did he say" her face not the leaving magazine Marluxia said "I have another mission" as he walked to the door and Larxene said "where to"? "He didn't say" and he Portaled to the Alter of Naught saving him a trip around the castle. As he got there Xemnas already had a portal ready and Marluxia said "who coming with me this time hmmm"?

Xemnas said " I am and where going to Radi- I mean Hollow Bastion" and Marluxia was pondering of what Xemnas just said but then he was brought back to earth when Xemnas said " let go 11" uh yeah" and they both walked in.

When they appeared they were standing on a blue cliff with the water rising from all sides and Xemnas said "I need to take care of some business as I'm gone I need you to go and register yourself down at the Cave of Perseverance ok it not that far from here its right between those two mountains okay" and Xemnas disappeared and Marluxia was left a alone.

The first thing Marluxia did was take in his surrounding like how the water was rising and the raised platforms in front of him and he said " well guess I'll head over there" then he jumped up and landed on top of the Rising Falls and began running towards the mountains.

As he was running he couldn't help but admire the castle from afar and he noticed the huge heartless symbol on it then he was confronted with 1 Defender and 2 Wizards and 2 Wyverns so he summoned his Full Bloom and got ready to fight the Wizards were the first to react by firing fire bolts at him but he quickly rolled out of the way and appeared behind them and sliced each of them in halve as he did he noticed how much stronger he's has gotten.

Then the wyverns spiraled at him but he jumped behind them and fired two Firaga spells at them each spell hitting its target and then they both were engulfed in fire as they impacted.

Then he turned around and swatted the fire spell from the Defender and then he charged forward and began hitting its shield over and over again until it was caught unbalanced in which it lifted its shield leaving its vulnerable stomach open for a attack in which Marluxia took it by in a blink of an eye he had sliced right through it and it disappeared in darkness.

Then Marluxia then began running again until he finally got there.

Marluxia then kicked the fence in and it tumbled over and Marluxia walked in but he didn't notice the fall and he fell in but he got his balance and he gracefully landed in a puddle of water then he looked ahead and saw white door on the other side of the cave then made his way up the cliff and when he got to the end of the cliff the other halve was blown off so he had to jump to the next plat form but was tackled just as he jumped up and he fell down on to the surface below and he looked at what had tackled him and it was a Wyvern and 3 Defenders all around him.

Marluxia said with a sigh "don't you guys ever give a guy a break seriously" then he summoned his Full Bloom once more and then disappeared and reappeared in front of the wyvern and destroyed it with one slash.

Then he landed back in the middle but once again jumped into the air to avoid the 3 fire spell casted by the Defenders and then their own spells hit them causing them to lose their balance then Marluxia swooped down and hack the first one from behind and then he appeared in front of the second one and grabbed its deformed head and ripped it clean off then he threw his Full Bloom at the last one and it sliced right through it.

Marluxia then continued to walk forward as if nothing had happened then he caught his Full Bloom single handedly without looking at it then he disappeared and Reappeared in front of the white Door then he pushed it open and was charged at by a Defender but he jumped up and twirled his Full Bloom in the air then brought it down on it mass then he continued to walk forward as the Defender tumbled over by the extreme hit.

Marluxia then jumped over to the next white door and then he opened it and was surprised to see even more Defenders and Marluxia thought "This place is well guarded that's for sure" then he waved his hand and roots shot up from the ground and stabbed them clean from the back and they all fell over with a loud thud.

Marluxia then saw what now faced him but a construction site then he began to maneuver through it then he eventually made it to the next door and this time he waved his hand once more to kill the enemy ahead of him and then he heard sickening squeals then he pushed opened the door and saw several Fat Bodies on the floor then Marluxia moved around them to avoid their black blood from his boots.

He was now at the last white door when he walked in he was ambushed by white creatures he did not know then he clutched his head in pain and then the name appeared in his head [ NOBODIES ] then Marluxia felt anger take over him then he began wiping the floors with the Dusks, Berserkers, Samurais, Dragoons, Sorcerers, Assassins, Gamblers, and Creepers.

He was done gutting a Berserker when he looked to his right and saw a huge white door with the nobody symbol all over it and then he pushed it opened and noticed it was night time now when he gazed at the non-ceiling area and the wall seem to be rising again and as he looked around he saw a computer in the middle of the area then he walked down the stairs and gazed at the computer. It read Xigbar #2, Xaldin #3, Vexen #4, Lexaues # 5, Zexion # 6, Saix #7, Axel #8, Demyx #9, and Luxord #10, his slot read Awaiting then after that it read Larxene #12.

Then Marluxia said "So Larxenes been here already then a Keyboard shot out from the monitor and I drove the mouse to my Awaiting slot and I typed Marluxia #11then the keyboard went back in the monitor and out of the Rising fall shot out a portal of some sort of a Silhouette of his Full Bloom then Marluxia touched it and then it began glowing red and his Full Bloom was now darkened.

"Are you ready to go" then Marluxia turned around and saw Xemnas leaning against a nearby wall and Marluxia replied "what is this place"?

"This place is the Cavern of Remembrance where when we fade away we have a hologram of ourselves inside our portal for we can be remembered" answered Xemnas.

Marluxia said "oh okay well what happen to you, you look like shit" noticing his cuts and tears on his coat Xemnas said "its non of your business okay then" Xemnas then opened a Dark Corridor and Marluxia was the first to walk in but before Xemnas could walk in he said "I have my D.N.A now I can now create my personal puppet" then he walked in the Dark Corridor and closed behind him.

* * *

**So what did you all think.**

**Marluxia: im the shit and tears of his robe.**

**Me: yes we all know your the shit so will you please put back on your coat turns the other way.**

**Xemnas: while there doing that Reveiw.**


	14. New Member

**So here it is chapter 14.**

**Marluxia: Im such a bad ass in this chapter so prepare yourselfs.**

**Me: dont give it away you loser.**

**Marluxia: who cares they already know im a bad ass right?**

**Roxas: well first of all all kingdom hearts character belong to Square Onix and Well while they argue about being bad ass just read kay.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**A New Member**

A Regretful Plan

After his mission Marluxia was sitting down on his assign seat in Were nothing Meets because Xemnas had instructed him to and after that Xemnas disappeared and Now the organization was awaiting his return and Marluxia was bored out of his mind and he was thinking what did the Superior go on his last mission and then he was snapped out of his thinking when Larxene psst him and Marluxia lazily turn his head and said "mmm" and Larxene then said " what are you thinking about Marluxia" as she watched him.

Marluxia said " it's not important" and he summoned a Rose to his hand and was examining it and Larxene then looked up at where Xemnas sat and she said " Marluxia where do you think Xemnas went" Marluxia looked at the Savage Nymph and said " not sure why".

" oh just wondering" and she turned at the empty seat next to her and said aloud " that wasn't there when we were last here" then it hit her and she looked up at Marluxia and said " hey Marluxia I know why we're all here for" then suddenly the whole room went quite and she looked up and said " what are you all looking at you nosy bastards" at that every one began talking about what they were talking about scared that Larxene might do something evil to them like what she did to Demyx.

Marluxia then spoked when he knew everyone was caught up in their own conversation "Why are we here Larxene"? he questioned Larxene looked up at him and said "were here because Xemnas found a new member" as she finished her last line she pointed at the empty seat next to her and Marluxia said "your right" then he also noticed that Axel wasn't here then suddenly Xemnas appeared on his respected seat and everyone hushed up as he spoke "Today is the day we have completed our organization" then he looked down at the Citadel were Marluxia had once stand and every one followed his gaze.

Axel then walked in with the new member by his side and Xemnas said "Today we welcome Roxas to our organization" then Roxas removed his hood and every one gasped accept Marluxia and Larxene because they did not know why they were gasping and Axel said to Roxas "go ahead kid introduce yourself" Roxas then looked up and said "My name is Roxas th…" but was cut off by Xemnas "The Key of Destiny" and Marluxia was now examining the boy he had blue eyes and Blonde hair.

Marluxia then watch the boy sit on his seat next to Larxene and Axel did the same Xemnas then said " Now that we all met Roxas please be helpful to him and if he needs help finding the kitchen please help him out *Cough Demyx Cough*".

At that the meeting was over and Marluxia was down the hall when he saw Axel and Roxas talking and Marluxia then walked up to his friend Axel and said "hey Axel can you meet me in my room and if you see Larxene tell her to come to okay" and he removed his hand from Axel's Shoulder and Axel said "of course".

2 hours later Axel and Larxene made it to his room and Marluxia said "glad you all made it" Marluxia then locked his door and walked back to the table where Axel had sat down and Larxene did.

Marluxia then said "you two are my closest friends so I ask of you will you assist me on my plan to take over the Organization" then he looked at Axel and Larxene and Larxene said with a Devilish look on her face "of course Marluxia" Axel thought about it for a second before saying "I guess so I have nothing better to do any way".

Marluxia then said "Excellent" Larxene said "well here's how we can do it I've been hearing Saix's and Xemnas's conversations and I overheard them saying that there's this girl named Namine who they keep in the jail cell in the basement and she can Manipulate people's memories she had arrived just as Roxas arrived" then she looked from Axel and back to Marluxia.

Axel added " well Saix told me that they have discovered the Hero of Light who wields the Key blade and he will be arriving at the New Castle we have discovered near the cross roads".

Marluxia said " Hero of Light maybe he can help us with our plan we can just manipulate his memories and use him to help us take down the Organization" then at that a knock was heard on the door and Marluxia quickly got up and opened it and there stood Demyx and Marluxia asked " what do you want"?

Demyx said "the superior wants to see you he says you have another mission with the newbie" Marluxia said "oh okay I'll be right there" and shut the door in his face.

Axel then stood up as did Larxene and Axel said "well I'll be on my way" and was about to open the door but Marluxia stopped him and said "not a word Axel" Axel looked him in the eyes and said "I cross my heart and hope to die" and walked out the door Larxene then said to Marluxia "I don't trust him".

" we have to keep a close eye on that one okay" replied Marluxia and Larxene walked out the door leaving Marluxia alone in his thoughts and then he said to himself " better go see what the make believe leader wants" and he teleported away.

Marluxia appeared next to Roxas who was standing there and Marluxia looked at him and said "nice to meet you Roxas" and he did a slight bow and then looked back up at Xemnas who was looking at him.

Marluxia questioned "so Xemnas where to this time"?

Xemnas said " your off too Twilight Town to destroy a special heartless understand" Marluxia nodded and then Xemnas opened a Dark Corridor and said " Roxas get a hang of your ability okay" Roxas nodded but his gaze not leaving the swirling black hole in front of him and Marluxia walked in and Roxas hesitated but walked in as well.

* * *

**Marluxia: told you i was a bad ass oh yeah and i have a glint of evil in my eyes. * Turns to me in which im all tied up with Roxas next to hanging upside down.**

**Me: come on Marluxia were best friends remember you should be thankful i dont kill you * Marluxia cuts me down and sets me on my Roller chair.**

**Roxas: hey what about me im your friend too remember? * grabs a picture from his back pocket displaying Him and Marluxia eating ice cream together*.**

**Marluxia: Choas is more important * turns away***

**Me: well Marluxia cut him down too he's my friend.**

**Roxas: thanks Marluxia i owe you.**

**Marluxia: Plz Review.**


	15. Twilight Town

**Well here's the refurbished Chapter 15 all compliments go to the lovely Vegeluxia for editing this chapter so a round of appluase for her * clap, clap, clap.**

**Marluxia: she so nice to do you a favor.**

**Me: i know so i have thought of a idea to thank her so here it is i will do any thing she wants all she has to do is name it.**

**Marluxia: sounds good to me.**

**Me and Marluxia: well here you go Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Twilight Town**

Marluxia and Roxas appeared in front of an old Mansion and Marluxia then remembered this is where he was first found. He looked up at the Old Mansion and then Roxas said,

"Uh Marluxia are you all right?" Marluxia was snapped out of his trance and answered,

"Uh yeah let's go"

They exited the area and they were now in the woods, Marluxia thought _'Why was I sent here after I lost my heart?'_ They now had to duck because there was a hole in the wall. As they crouched and walked under it they were met with a bustling town. People were walking with bags in their hands, kids playing with blue bat things and lazy cats sleeping in the shade.

Suddenly in the corner of his eyes, he saw a Neo Shadow sneaking up on Roxas. Then Marluxia said,

"Roxas might want to summon your weapon." Marluxia then summoned his Full Bloom and Roxas summoned his Keyblade. Marluxia looked at it and noticed that it looked awfully familiar. Then it hit him, the boy he saw back at Traverse Town had one exactly like it, the same design too, but his thinking was interrupted due to a horde of new Shadows and the white creatures from Hollow Bastion.

Roxas was hacking away at the Dusks and Marluxia was destroying each Neo Shadow that came his way with a single swipe. Marluxia ran forward while swinging his Full Bloom from left to right, when he stopped running he jumped and brought his Scythe down on a Neo Shadow, then he saw a larger Neo shadow making a run for it. Marluxia looked back at Roxas, who was skillfully killing the Dusks as if he was a pro, and then he yelled out

"Hey Roxas, follow that Neo shadow" He pointed at the huge one that just made a turn to the left, then Roxas replied,

"On it" He ran through the nobodies and then his Kingdom Key began glowing blue, and then he started destroying the Dusks with every slash, then at the end of his combo he executed eight beams of light destroying the enemies all around him. Marluxia was now running up a building and then he stopped and pushed himself off and he landed behind two neo Shadows, who looked dumb founded by his action, then he sent a vertical shock wave and it cut them in halve.

Roxas was now close behind him and brought his Kingdom Key down on the battered and bruised Heartless, then he threw his weapon at two Dusks and they exploded on contact.

Marluxia was now in front of a huge clock tower. He looked around and saw the huge Neo Shadow making a break for it up the tower. Marluxia quickly followed and then it began running up the tower. Marluxia was running behind it and then he threw his Full Bloom in hopes of destroying it, but he failed because it jumped off the building. Now Marluxia made it to the ledge of The Clock Tower and looked down while catching his Full Bloom without looking. The Neo Shadow was looking up at him with its hideous yellow eyes.

Marluxia then disappeared and reappeared behind it and swung his Full Bloom horizontally but it quickly took the form of Marluxia himself, Marluxia looked shocked as it grabbed his Full bloom and threw him up, and as Marluxia was soaring upward it appeared on top of him and used his Full Bloom against him by hitting back with it's hilt sending Marluxia was sent down ward and crashed into the ground below. Then he disappeared just as it was about to stab him. Marluxia appeared in front of it and grabbed its throat and it let go of his Full Bloom and it fell to the floor below with a "clank" noise.

Roxas was hurrying up by just running through the creatures and then he thought '_I need to go help Marluxia!'_ He was now at the Clock Tower and as he looked up he saw Marluxia jamming the Marluxia impersonator hard against the Clock tower.

Marluxia said "How do you like that huh?" An evil grin appeared on Marluxia's face, he then summoned his Scythe in his free hand and shoved it through the Impersonator's heart. It began fading away, but before it faded it had stabbed were Marluxia's heart should have been, then it disappeared completely and Marluxia floated down were Roxas stood.

"Time to go." He said, as he began walking back to the mansion. Roxas followed him and as they walked Roxas noticed Marluxia bleeding where his heart should be.

"Marluxia, you're bleeding." Roxas commented. Marluxia stopped and looked down at his wound.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Oh, well, okay." Marluxia then began to think,

'_I feel different, I feel great, I feel darkness surging throughout my body, I feel stronger._'

Suddenly four Fright Night's appeared, and Marluxia couldn't help himself from fighting. As he attacked the first one he ran forward but then multiple of him appeared, each one jumping and clashing their Full Blooms at the Fright Night's Swords. Marluxia quickly turned around and collided with the Heartless's sword. The Marluxia copies then disappeared, forming back with Marluxia, and the real Marluxia then jumped up and swiftly hacked one of the Fright Nights heads clean off. Then he landed back on the ground and quickly turned around and saw one of the Fright Nights charging towards him, but he charged back. Just as it was about to bring down its sword, Marluxia jumped up and laid a hand on top of its head, and tearing it off completely.

Now there were two left then he formed blue fire balls in his hand and fired both of them at the Fright Night and it faded as well. Marluxia was now deflecting its fire and running at the same time, then their blades locked and Marluxia slammed his Full Bloom against it's sword, shattering it completely and allowing him to slice it clean down the middle.

Roxas was stunned by Marluxia's power.

"You defeated all four of them in less than a minute!" He said as he ran up to him. Marluxia looked down at the boy in front of him and Roxas could have sworn he saw his eyes flash red but it might have just been his imagination.

"Let's blow this joint." Marluxia darkly said. He opened a dark corridor and Roxas walked in first. Marluxia then expressed an evil smile, in which afterwards he walked inside.

* * *

**So how do you all like it hmmm?**

**Marluxia: i think its great.**

**Me: and well the next chapter is going to be a good one by the looks of it and next chapter starts the ending chapters to come so stay tuned for those okay Reviewers.**

**Roxas: Well you all know what to do and Review.**

**Marluxia: oh and one more thing if you like the chapter please thank Vegeluxia for her awesome work in your reviews.**


	16. Lauriam

**Well everybody heres chapter 16.**

**Marluxia: wow this chapter is amazing are you sure you made it choas.**

**Me: i would love to take the credit but i got help from my friend Vegeluxia who worked out the kinks.**

**Marluxia: oh thats nice any way i like her how she writes me.**

**Me: enough on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Lauriam**

Marluxia was carefully looking at the heart shaped moon from his balcony

"That power from yesterday, it wasn't my own, it felt like it belonged to something evil and corrupted." Marluxia thought. Marluxia was now thinking about what that creature did to him back at Twilight town, he then tore off his robe revealing his nicely built body and he ran his hand against the wound where his heart was supposed to be. It felt just like a bruise. He then zipped up his robe once more.

Larxene then walked in. "Hiya Marly guess what you have today?" She asked him. This had caught Marluxia's attention and he was now listening, "Fine don't guess but you have a match with Lexaues today at the Hall of Empty Melodious, so get ready."

She was about to leave but Marluxia grabbed her by the wrist and questioned

"Why?"

"Because Xemnas wants you to be the head guy at the New Castle, but before he can decide he has to see you in action" Larxene answered back. She then looked at her hand that was now entangled with Marluxia's. She looked up at Marluxia while blushing and said

"Umm you're holding my hand, Marluxia" She looked at Marluxia with eager and hopeful eyes and Marluxia couldn't help but smile. Marluxia then moved his hand from hers to her waist and brought her closer to him and said,

"I love you" He leaned downward to kiss her and she moved upward and their lips locked and Larxene automatically had her tongue in his mouth, their tongues did a fiery waltz inside Marluxia's mouth then he moved away and said, "I have to go now" and he kissed her forehead.

Larxene watched as her lover walk out the door and she couldn't help but smile in joy at what he had said and she thought,

'_He loves me, he loves me, he L-O-V-E-S me yay'._

Marluxia was now walking towards the Hall of Empty Melodious to fight Lexaues.

'_I can't feel Emotions but when I'm with Larxene its different she makes me feel like I have a heart.'_ Marluxia thought to himself while walking.

Marluxia then walked in and Lexaues said,

"It's about time."

"Wow the man can count" Marluxia shot back, while clapping mockingly. Lexaues then gave him a stern look then looked towards Xemnas, who was sitting on the higher deck balcony with Saix and Axel at his side. Xemnas then nodded and Lexaues immediately charged Marluxia while summoning his Tomahawk to his grasp but Marluxia somersaulted over him and landed perfectly behind Lexaues and summoned his Full Bloom to his hand.

"I'm much faster than last time Lexaues." Marluxia commented, referring to the time when Marluxia attempted to attack Xemnas.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lexaues said as began glowing red and black causing Marluxia to slide back a little, but he held his ground. Lexaues heaved his Tomahawk over his head and slammed it into the ground causing large pillars of earth to explode from the ground hitting Marluxia directly.

Marluxia fell back but quickly regained his bearings just as another wave of pillars was sent at him, but Marluxia danced around the pillars and swung his Full Bloom at Lexaues, cutting him in the adamant causing that area to leak blood on to the white ground. Lexaues yelled out in pain but slugged Marluxia, sending him flying towards the opposite side of the room and crashing into the white wall. Mean while Larxene was trying her best to get to the Hall of Empty Melodious and she practically yelled,

"Damn I can feel Marluxia's strength decreasing and Lexaues' Increasing!" She then made it to the balcony and what she saw at the bottom was a sickening sight. Lexaues was throwing Marluxia all over the place and it seemed Marluxia was bleeding from all over his body. The floor was tainted with his blood. Marluxia tried to maneuver around Lexaues but he kept grabbing him and throwing him like he was a rag doll. Lexaues then stopped to catch his breath and said,

"Had enough yet pretty boy?" Marluxia was holding himself up by his Full Bloom and spat back,

"You hit like a girly…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Lexaues' Tomahawk collided with his stomach, sending him flying until he crashed in to the thick glass ceiling, the glass cutting him in multiple spots on his back. Larxene watched in horror as her Graceful Assassin was taking a beating from The Silent Hero.

"Come on Marluxia you could do this I believe in you!" She yelled up at him. Marluxia slowly moved his head and locked eyes with her, and slowly but surely stuck his bleeding arm out to her but Lexaues saw this and threw his Tomahawk up at Marluxia, hitting him and sending him deeper into the glass and more glass cutting into his back. Marluxia yelled out in pain.

"I-I-I Ca-Ca-Cant beat him." He stuttered. He then remembered Larxene's words and then began glowing a Dark Pink. He felt his wounds healing and he said with new found power "I can do this." He teleported in front of Lexaues and swung his Full Bloom at Lexaues, he parried it but Marluxia then looked at his lock weapon and looked back at Lexaues and kicked him in his flat face, sending him back some. Then he began rapidly slicing at The Silent Hero, tearing his robe in all kinds of places. Then he began slicing skin with every swing, then Marluxia decided to kick him again but with more force this time sending him against a wall.

"How did he, wait, no he can't for someone in such low rankings!" Lexaues said in complete desbeilef. Marluxia appeared in front of Lexaues and swung his Scythe horizontally but Lexaues teleported onto the platform, no longer engraved in the wall. Marluxia's last swing cut right through the wall's interior and Lexaues said,

"If he's not stopped he'll kill us all." Everyone was now watching from the balcony at Lexaues and Marluxia's death match, everyone couldn't believe their, eyes even Xemnas was shock by his power. Marluxia then saw the empty wall but turned his head slightly and yelled "FRENZY ROSE!!!" Four thick vines broke from the ground and wrapped around Lexaues' ankles and wrists, binding him to that spot. Marluxia floated to the platform and gracefully took a step on to the ground and began walking towards Lexaues.

"Marluxia, what are you?"

"I'm no longer Marluxia, it is I, his Heartless Lauriam!" He replied in a eerie tone. Marluxia's appearance changed, his hair was now blood red with hot pink highlights. His skin turned a little darker and his blue eyes were no longer blue, but red, and his coat was now a red cape and his pants and shirt were now black. His gloves were black but with red at the knuckles area. His shoes were black and he now had Shoulder plates. His Full Bloom also changed in appearance, it was no longer pink and green but the hilt was jet black and the scythe itself was red in the middle and had a black outline and it was so much sharper and jagged it was called [ Plagued Thorn].

"That's not Marluxia"Larxene said in horror.

"Maybe Marluxia's anger formed this being." Saix thought aloud.

"Xemnas, If we don't do something this Marluxia, he is surely going to kill us all without hesitation." Zexion said.

"Superior, what do we do? He's unleashed his Heartless." Axel asked. The calm Xemnas stuttered out of fear,

"G-Get Lexaues out of there NOW!" Both Axel and Saix jumped onto the platform and summoned their weapons. Lauriam looked at his new victims and said,

"Who might you two be?" Axel said,

"My name is…." But was cut off by Saix who said,

"Lets skip the introductions." Saix threw his Berserker at Lauriam but he swiftly ducked under it and appeared in front of Saix, drove his fist into his gut, sending him flying and collided with the wall. He didn't stop there, he dug into the wall very deep, leaving a huge hole where he collided.

Axel stared in horror and Lauriam said,

"What's wrong, are you scared?" He mocked, but jumped back because Axel tried to swipe him with his right Chakram. Axel then fired up his Chakrams and threw them at Lauriam, but Lauriam deflected one of them sending it towards the other Organization members, but Vexen summoned his Freeze Pride and blocked it and Lauriam grabbed the other Chakram and threw it back at a charging Saix, it stabbed him in the shoulder sending a strong surge of fire power through out his entire body.

Then he felt a presence behind him and he swiftly turned around and side kicked the person behind him which it was none other than the Cloaked Schemer. He was sent out of the glass window, but lucky Zexion, because he was caught by Xaldin who was riding his Lancers, but suddenly Lauriam appeared and grabbed them by their faces and threw them back in the room then he appeared on top of them and then he grabbed their heads again and shoved them straight in the floor and then he appeared on top of the platform gracefully waiting for his next victims with Plagued Thorn in hand ready to strike down anything in its path.

* * *

**Marluxia: im so evil ha ha ha.**

**Me: well not all the time for instance you tended my moms garden yesterday remember.**

**Marluxia: no soul must ever hear that.**

**Lauriam: ha ha im going to tell the whole world * Portals on the spot ***

**Marluxia: No wait come back * Portals after him ***

**Me: guess that leaves me so well uh review because i have nothing else to say.**


	17. Lauriam's Wrath

Well every body heres chapter 17. So sorry i havent updated in like forever so please forgive me.

Marluxia: So Chaos where have you been then hmmm?

Me: well you i have more important things to tend with like hanging out with friends, going to the movies, buying stuff at the mall you know just about everything.

Marluxia: What you kept me at the house with your annoying cat while you had a good time i thought we were friends.

Me: We are its just if my friends knew about you they would probably be to blind by your awesomeness and besides i brought you a new friend say hello to Death the Kidd.

Marluxia: your right and How are you doing Kidd?

Death the Kidd: fine how about yourself and your perfectly Symmetrical ah hahaha.

Marluxia: what?

ME: any way while they get to know each other here the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

Lauriam's Wrath

Demyx shot a blob of Water at Lauriam but he cut it in halve, ran towards Demyx and kicked him in the head, causing him to fall back. Then he quickly jumped back on his feet, but was met with Lauriam's Plagued Thorn, he was instantly gashed on his chest, he fell to his knees, spat out a pinch of blood then completely collapsed on to the Floor below. Lauriam looked up at the balcony and said,

"Who's next?" Then he looked back at the ones he had already fought. He looked at both Zexion and Xaldin who were buried in the white floor, then he looked at Saix who was engraved in a wall, after that he looked down and saw Demyx lying in a pool of his own blood, and finally he turned his head and saw Lexaues trapped in his Frenzy Rose spell, still being drained of his Energy. Then he turned in front of him and saw Luxord, ready to strike him. He had his Cards out but Lauriam looked at his pathetic weapons and darkly said,

"Do you really expect me to lose to such a pathetic choice of weapons?"

"Sticks and Stones." Luxord said in return. He then jumped up with both of his oversized cards and shot his right one forward, but Lauriam managed to move his head to the side. He was caught off guard when Luxord shot his other card forward, lightly slitting his left cheek. Lauriam clutched his cheek

"You pitiful bastard." He growled. Suddenly Lauriam jolted forward with such speed Luxord didn't see what hit him. Now he was on his knees, clutching his stomach. His card then disappeared.

"Wow, you're a lot faster than I thought." he uttered just before then he fell down completely. Lauriam had his Plagued Thorn in front of him.

"Serves you right." He said turning around. Then he looked up and with much sarcasm in his voice, he asked,

"Is there anyone who can last at least a minute against me?" Then he quickly vanished because Axel almost hacked him with his Chakrams then he Reappeared behind Axel and kicked him and Axel stumbled a bit but managed to stay on feet.

Axel then coolly turned around and said,

"Tsk, Tsk, Lauriam, you should have never messed with me, because I'm about to burn your ass with my awesome Fire Attacks so prepare yourself!" Lauriam then moved his Scythe vertically, sending a shock wave towards Axel, but he brought his Chakrams in front of him Negating the attack completely and Axel said,

"That's all you got"?

"I was just toying with you." Lauriam chuckled, then suddenly he rose off of the ground a few inches and began glowing black and red, then he completely ganged up on Axel by cutting and hacking him from all sides. Axel managed to block a few but was completely overruled by Lauriam and he was now taking a gruesome beating from him.

'shit I have to stop him' Axel thought, but was knocked out of his thoughts when a certain blonde haired boy kicked Lauriam right in the cheek, sending him stumbling back a bit. Roxas then turned his attention to Axel, who was breathing hard from all the cuts and gashes he had.

"Leave it to me, Axel, I got this." He gave a thumbs up to Axel, ran off with Kingdom Key in hand, and swiped downward at Lauriam who jumped back and fired a Neo Firaga. Roxas ducked over it and slashed upward at him, but he moved to the opposite direction and swiftly turned around, bringing his leg in for a roundhouse kick, which collided with Roxas. He fell back and Lauriam appeared two inches away from him and brought down his Plagued Thorn, but was deflected by Axel who had thrown his Chakram to negate the attack. Lauriam quickly moved away from Roxas. Roxas saw this as a way to get back on his feet, so he jumped up and charged at Lauriam, who was now charging him head on, and then their blades collided in a loud "clank."

"You're different than the rest." He whispered to Roxas, as he brought up his free hand, which was already glowing a reddish black, and fired it at Roxas right on the side of his face. Roxas was to confused by his words to notice the orb, and it blew up on the side of his head, sending him crashing through the window and falling down to the dark city below, but he was quickly followed by a determined Axel who jumped after him.

"You all are nothing but pathetic Nobodies, while me, on the other hand, am a Noble Heartless far more superior then you all with your silly plans to obtain the Hero of Light and summon Kingdom Hearts so you all could get your Hearts back I laugh at you all." Lauriam said while kicking Demyx aside.

Xigbar then fired a whole round of his bullets down at Lauriam, but he quickly deflected them all by rapidly moving his Plagued Thorn all around him, mostly above him. Then he looked at the bullets around him and saw that they had sunk in the bodies all around him. He put his Weapon to the side and said,

"Look what you've done, Xigbar, you have made your friends injuries worse, I shall make sure that you receive the maximum punishment." Then he teleported where Xigbar was hiding, grabbed his head and began crushing the inside of his head. All that was heard were the sickening cracks of his skull and the screams of pain he yelled out then Lauriam threw his body over the edge and he landed to the platform below. Lauriam then jumped down and landed back at the spot where he was previously at, but was shot on the arm by a Blizzard spell from none other then Vexen, the wannabe Scientist. He looked at Vexen, who was running toward him with Freeze Pride in hand, but Lauriam began glowing a blood red aura and his arm slowly defrosted and he ducked just as Vexen was about to shove his Freeze Pride in his skull and tripped him, causing Vexen to fall to the floor. He was kicked in the side and he rolled some distance and then stopped, but Lauriam was a step ahead of him because he grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground once more and said,

"He hates you to death and he wants you gone, wiped clean from the face of the planet." He clutched his Plagued Thorn and with much strength brought it down on Vexen but it was parried by Vexen's Freeze Pride, or that's what he thought, but it had so much velocity that it completely shattered his Freeze Pride completely and Lauriam's attack slowly sunk in Vexen's chest leaving him gasping for air. He then completely blacked out. Lauriam then said,

"Out of thirteen there is only one left, how pitiful indeed".

Or so he thought. Axel had emerged from the window with a unconscious Roxas on his back.

"What's the matter, cats got your tongue?" He asked. He gently laid Roxas down and walked over to Lauriam, who was carefully watching his every step, and then suddenly behind Lauriam, Saix quietly walked over to Lexaues grabbed him, and teleported the middle balcony, freeing him from his vine prison which was no longer crowded. Axel then triumphantly said,

"Mission accomplished" and teleported to safer ground.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are." Lauriam taunted. He began sending Shock Waves throughout the area with every swing of his Plagued Thorn and then looked up and said,

"Found you." and teleported behind Axel. He swung his Scythe at him leaving a nasty gash on Axel's Back which caused him to fly and hit a nearby wall with such velocity that the pole that was facing him pierced his stomach and Axel let out a painful scream as the pole dug into him and Axel looked down and then fainted and he now hung from the pole much like a Shish Ka Bob would on a stick. Lauriam then let out a Maniacal laugh that seemed to bounce throughout the walls of the Hall of Empty Melodious sending chills up the spines of the conscious Nobodies.

Then Lauriam teleported behind Saix and Tackled him through the wall and Saix was now limp. Then he teleported in front of Xemnas and grabbed him by the throat and darkly said " who's the Superior now" and threw him against the wall and was about to plunge his Plagued Thorn through his coward less body but he felt eight sharp pains pierce his back and dropped Xemnas on to the ground who started rocking back and forth and saying " He'll kill us all" and turned around to see Larxene crying as she then recalled her Shock Charms and said " through whimpers where's Marluxia what have you done to him. Lauriam said " he can't hear you were he is I've sent him back to Kingdom Hearts where he was born and I have total control of his body now ha, ha" and Larxene said " how could you" and she then made a doppelganger of herself and they began to run circles around Lauriam while throwing their Shock Charms and casting intense Lightning spells at him but Lauriam simply deflected them all and when Larxene was standing next to her copy he charged at her but she threw her Shock Charms at him but he moved his Plagued Thorn to the right and deflected them sending them towards the wall and engraving them to the white wall. Then he jumped up and readied his Plagued Thorn for an Attack. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH was all that was heard through the empty halls of The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	18. The Graceful Assassins Return

**Im not dead yet hahaha just kidding anyway heres chapter 18 i love this chapter why well you have to read it so go and enjoy chapter 18.**

**Marluxia: i kick alot of ass in this chapter courtesey of Choas.**

**Me: your welcome Marluxia i had loads of fun writing this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Graceful Assassins Return

Larxene slowly opened her eyes to notice that her Graceful Assassin has totally took the attack leaving a disgusting gash going sideways and blood flying all over the white floor.

Marluxia looked at Lauriam who was now licking the blood off his Plagued Thorn and Marluxia fell to his knees and slowly looked behind him and whispered "I told you I would always protect you" and his eyes slowly closed as he fell completely onto the floor his blood forming a crimson pool all around his now lifeless body.

Larxene tried to swallow her tears but she could not hold them any longer and she completely broke into an emotional wreck by following on her knees and her hands grasping the floor and she weakly said through her tears "Y-you A-ass hole" she then summoned her Shock Charms into her grasp and lightning began flowing all around her body as she began to get up.

Lauriam jumped back a step but was met with Larxene who was now quickly attacking Lauriam with incredible power until Lauriam was cornered

and he now noticed his back against the wall and he felt Larxenes shock charms bury in his skin by the sickening sound he heard and he looked

at Larxene in the eyes and said " do you really think you can beat me" and he began gathering his dark energy and he grabbed Larxenes wrist

instantly crushing it by his power and she let out a yelp from the pain and he then spun around slamming Larxene into the wall where he was

pinned and she looked into his eyes and said " you'll never win" but was quickly shut up by Lauriam shoving his Plagued Thorn into her slender

adamant and her eyes grew wide and she instantly coughed a horrid amount of blood onto the floor and she passed out. Lauriam let her go and

she fell forward falling into the dark abyss below and as she fell she couldn't help but wonder "what happens now".

Lauriam watched as her body was engulfed by the darkness below and once he could not see her he turned around and walked over to Marluxia.

Lauriam watched as he faded into darkness and as his body was completely gone he felt a strong surge of power erupt from the place where he had faded and in his place stood a now completely brand new Marluxia he was completely cured and ready to fight his Heartless who now had his Plagued Thorn slung over his shoulder and Marluxia was the first to break the tension "so I guess you didn't lock Kingdom Hearts tight enough huh since I was able to return" now examining his body.

Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Lauriam and swiped at him but he had vanished and Marluxia moved his scythe behind him blocking

his heartless's attack completely then he back flipped behind Lauriam and once again swiped at him but this time with more strength and speed

and hitting him directly and Lauriam said " you're the first one to hit me with a eternal swipe attack ha ha but let's see how you like it when I'm in

my true form" he then began glowing a black and red aura all around him then the room completely disappeared leaving Marluxia on a black

flooring then he looked in front of him seeing a huge being with a huge scythe and there were many strip circulating all around the room and he

was caught off guard by the strong gust of wind that Lauriam had whipped up by just one slash of wind and Marluxia was sent flying off the

platform completely but managed to dig his Full Bloom into the edge of the plat form halting him in a complete stop.

Marluxia then coolly swung his being onto his scythe and then casually walked down it and back onto the black strip of a platform then he recalled his Full Bloom back to his grasp and charged the Lauriam Avatar who was now sending massive shock waves down the platform but Marluxia was dodging them but was nearly hit by one but he found his footing and when he was close enough he jumped up and spun his Full Bloom and it was engulfed in a red aura and he then brought it over his head and brought it on the Lauriam Avatar but it was parried by his huge Plagued Thorn.

Marluxia saw this as a opportunity to get a good hit so as there Scythes clashed he hooked his on to his and he pushed himself up and was now faced by his face and he impacted his fist on his oversized face and his head went back but as it was brought forward it smacked Marluxia back onto the ground and Marluxia quickly got up but was chained by Twilight Thorns as they wrapped around his legs and then he was pounded by laser fire then he was set free.

Then he got up slowly but Lauriam Avatar brought back his Huge Plagued Thorn and thrusted it forward and Marluxia jumped up and began

running up the hilt and then he jumped up again and sliced his face again then he dug his Full Bloom into his face as he tried to sling shot Marluxia

back onto the platform then as he finished that Marluxia dug out his Full Bloom and slashed his face Vertically then Horizontally then in a arch then

he back flipped off of his face then gathered all of his strength into this last blow and he brought his Full Bloom to his side then he closed his then

when he was ready he opened them and yelled and moved his Full Bloom Vertically creating a Massive Shock Wave and it was tried to be parried

but it sliced right through his Plagued Thorn and it went straight for his head and sliced it clean off his Shoulders then the world they were in

shattered as if it was glass and Marluxia frantically was moving his arms and legs then he awoke to find himself on the floor of the Hall of Empty

Melodious but was sure enough stabbed on the shoulder by his Heartless and Lauriam said " I can never die Marluxia".

Marluxia was now entirely pissed off so he quietly got up but found he could not move his right side up noticing his Plagued Thorn bury in his shoulder so Marluxia removed it and was now standing up with both Plagued Thorn and Full Bloom in his grasp and whispered " stay in my shadow for good this time" then he yelled out " SPEED BLOOM" and he instantly appeared in front of Lauriam and gashed him with both Full Bloom and Plagued Thorn in a X Formation and Lauriam said as he began fading " I will never be just your Shadow I will return" and at that he disappeared completely as did his Plagued Thorn.

Marluxia then collapsed by falling on his back but with Full Bloom still tightly in his grasp and he quietly but surely managed to fall unconscious.

* * *

**Marluxia: so what did you think i totally killed my Heartless he was nothing compared to me Ha ha ha.**

**Me: yeah but you fainted so doesnt he win just a little bit.**

**Marluxia: of course not i just did that because i was tired hello i was the one who got beat up by big bad Lex oh wait i mean small and queit Lexaues and then i was thrown around by Lauriam dont you not remember im a hero.**

**Me: uhh of course you are Marluxia any way i hope you all enjoyed the story up to now just a couple of more chapters more and i'll be done and im off to write the Sequel so look forward to that.**

**Marluxia: REVIEW!!!!**


	19. The Beginning of the End

**Hi everybody im back but not for to long because your worst nightmare have finally come true that right this is the last chapter for this story so i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Beginning of the End

It had been a week After the incedent with Marluxia's Heartless, things have become well the same members going to missions, meetings, and all the other boring stuff the Organization do daily.

Marluxia was now seated at his assign seat as were the other Organization members then Xemnas spoke " today is a good day for us Zexion and Xigbar have discovered a new castle at the Realms Cross we have decided to call it Castle Oblivion and we will be having some visitors tomorrow so I have assigned a Castle leader who will be the Castle Guardian and another five will be going on this mission".

Xemnas then turned his head towards Marluxia and Xemnas spoke once more in his boring tone " the castle leader is No. 11 Marluxia" at that whispering abrupted from the other members and even Marluxia didnt see this coming he thought in his head " why would I be given a important duty I havent even been here for a long while yet but" a small smile formed on his perfect face and he thought " I can use this to my advantage to take over the Organization" but he was dragged back out by Xemnas's sudden words " the other five that will be going with Marluxia are Vexen, Lexaues, Zexion, Axel, and last but not least Larxene and you will also be taking Namine to assist are dark deed" Demyx suddenly rose his hand and Xemnas rolled his eyes and said " yes Demyx what is it".

Demyx said " not to sound stupid or anything but what is are dark deed exactly?" Xemnas said " Demyx we are going to use Sora to help us Collect more hearts by letting him lose his memories as he elavates the castle floors".

Demyx said " oh I knew that" and at that Marluxia spoke " when are we leaving?" Xemnas looked down at Marluxia and said " you will be leaving today so hurry and get ready oh and some one go tell Axel about this new he has taken Roxas and Xion on a Mission to Twilight Town.

Marluxia was now walking down the halls of The Castle That Never Was to his room to get ready as he got there he had opened his door and went straight to his balcony to gaze at the heart shaped moon lost in his thoughts.

That when a portal opened right beside Marluxia and out came Larxene and at first she had said nothing and hoisted herself over the balcony letting her legs dangle off the edge.

Marluxia said with out looking at her " don't you know how to use a door most normal people knock" Larxene shot back " well we arent normal remember" Marluxia then said " yeah your right".

Larxene then blurted out " why do you think Marluxia chose you to be the guardian of Castle Oblivion" Marluxia was thinking the exact same thing up until now " well Larxene I dont really know but we can use this to are advantage" Larxene then looked at Marluxia with a sly grin painted on her face " in that case we should be lucky then and we can use Sora to are advantage too and Namine".

Marluxia then said " well then we hold all the cards then now dont we by the way have you packed yet?" Larxene looked back at he moon and said " have you packed hmmm?" " well I was about to do that right now and be sure to tell Axel are plan and tell him were leaving in a couple of hours kay".

At that Larxene had vanished were she sat and Marluxia then placed his hand over his heart and said " I can still feel him it faint but he's there for sure".

Two hours Later Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaues, and Vexen had shown up on the Alter of Naught and Xemnas said " well we wish you the best of luck and be sure to watch out for one another" at that Xemnas opened up a Dark Corridor and every body walked in but before Marluxia walked in he turned around to see the rest of the Organization Laughing and then the Portal closed completely Leaving Marluxia in a bear white room with a Crystal Glass ball in the middle of the room and white flowers lined the walls and in a corner sat a pale white girl sketching in her Sketch pad.

Marluxia walked over to her and asked " what are you drawing child" Namine stopped her Sketching and continued to look down at her drawing and said " im drawing my new friends" and went back to her drawing and Marluxia peered over her slender white shoulder to see a boy, a duck, and Dog on the drawing.

Marluxia then turned his attention back to the rest of the organization members that had been posted here and at once Marluxia sly said " I here theres a basement in this castle I would like Zexion, Lexaues, and Vexen to go there and stay there unless you have news of some sort understood" Zexion hestated but said " Marluxia why do we have to go to the basement you dont tell us what to do".

Marluxia then said " oh is that so well then let me change your mind" Marluxia then summoned his Full Bloom in one fast motion and in another fast motion had suddenly appeared behind Zexion with his Scythe's sharp side inches from his neck.

Zexion then let out a shrill shriek but then Lexaues Reacted but summoning his Tomahawk and was about to charge Marluxia head on but Larxene then appeared behind him with her Shock Charms draw and lightly placed on his thick neck and Larxene said " now now dont want to slay a fellow Nobody but if I have to I will" Next was Vexen who summoned his Freeze Pride and was about to bash Larxene in the head but Axel appeared in front of him with his Chakrams drawed and one pointed at Vexen and the other at his side roaring with infused fire ready to burn anything in his way.

Vexen then asked " what is the meaning of this I am number four I am higher in rank then you stand done Axel or I will tell the superior about this" Marluxia then said " well there a big flaw about that dont you remember im the Castle's Guardian and can tell you what to do now you and the book worm and the mute go down to the basemen or we will kill you and brand you traitors to the organization".

Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene desummoned their weapons and Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaues portaled to the Basement below. Marluxia then looked at Namine who was staring with fear engulfed in her eyes and Marluxia walked over to her and said " No need to Freight Namine you will have real friends very soon" and bent down and lightly kissed her pale white cheek and she gasped and said in a hopeful voice " really" and Marluxia said " well theres a couple of thing you must do for me until you can have your Friends".

Axel then walked over to Marluxia and whispered " they have arrived" " in that case I shall lead them to the castle" at that Marluxia Vanished.

" **Ahead lies something you hold dear"**

" **but in order to claim it...You Must lose something first".**

**

* * *

**

You all might want to Play Sanctuary: After the battle for this part.

Sanctuary

**By: Utada Hikari**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

****

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

What's left of me

What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

What's left of me

What's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os

My heart's a battleground

snoitome owt deen I

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

snoitome owt need I

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

What's left of me

What's left of me now

My fears, my lies

Melt away...

**Well Every Body I hope you all Liked the Ending i know it was rushed but i couldnt think of any thing else to put in this story it's like my brain went dry for this story and if you want to flame go ahead i'll take it like a man but before you go do that i would like to thank all of my reveiwers for Reviewing so Thanks your Reviews are the things that made me keep going. Dont Worry i will of coarse make a Sequel so dont forget about me or anything kay and now a few words from the star himself Marluxia!!! **

*** Steps into the room ***

**Marluxia: well every body looks like im going on vacation for awhile now that this story is over but do now be sad i will eventually come back not as a nobody but as a somebody so look forward to that and i will also love to Thank everybody for thier support and reveiws thanks to you guys i came back but now im leaving again so i will miss you all and now i must go good bye for now.**

*** Leave's the room ***

**Well everybody this will be the last Review you will make to this story so make it a good one until we see again.**

*** Lights go out ***

wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

* * *


End file.
